


Гребень драконьей кости

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Инцест, каннибализм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: Шутки бывают разными: злыми, добрыми, глупыми и неудачными. За некоторые из них приходится расплачиваться очень долго и не только тому, кто опрометчиво пошутил.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Магическое АУ относительно канона.

Лодка сильно накренилась. Серебристая жила, блеснув в низком утреннем солнце, дернулась, напряглась, но через мгновенье ослабла, бессильно заколыхалась на поверхности озера.

— Опять сорвалась, — Фили плюнул с досады и начал выбирать леску, чтобы проверить наживку. — Хорошо, хоть крючок не откусила, — глубокомысленно заметил он, рассматривая объеденный на половину хвост серебристой плотвы. — Здоровая, видать, в этот раз была.

За спиной раздался тихий смешок. Кили, навалившись животом на нос лодки, опустил руки в воду и лениво шевелил пальцами в прохладной чистой воде.

— Не пойму тебя, Фили. Как тебе не надоело еще? Ты же совсем не умеешь рыбу ловить. Спросил бы у Барда, что ли. По старой памяти.

Фили представил, как правитель Дейла, оторвавшись от своих бесконечных забот, которых у него с каждым годом становилось все больше и больше, обстоятельно объясняет ему устройство рыболовных снастей и рассказывает про рыбьи повадки. Кто на какую наживку клюет, да за какой рыбой когда лучше выходить на промысел — на вечерней или на утренней зорьке... Представил — и тоже, не сдержавшись, фыркнул от смеха.

— Вот еще. Не велика наука. Сам разберусь.

— Валяй, разбирайся, — Кили перевернулся на спину и, блаженно зажмурившись, закинул руки за голову, подставив лицо солнечному теплу. — Только здесь я тебе точно не помощник. Смотри, как нас от берега отнесло. Назад выгребать замучаемся. Говорят, здесь течения есть, а в устье Быстротечной и водовороты бывают. Правда, мы от него далеко.

Он приподнялся на локте, прикрыл рукой глаза и стал внимательно разглядывать ближайший берег. Рассеянно скользил взглядом по верхушкам деревьев, которые в этой части сохранились довольно хорошо. Потом глянул правее, на остатки сожженного города, все еще видневшиеся над водой. Десять лет прошло, а озеро до сих пор так и не поглотило до конца эти обугленные головешки, возвышавшиеся то там, то сям, словно чахлые кривые деревца над топью, что умерли, так и не успев толком вырасти. В первую же весну жители Дейла вывезли из развалин все, что смогло уцелеть в огне. Город восстанавливать не стали: Смауг был мертв, и жить на воде, под прикрытием ее призрачной защиты от всепожирающего пламени дракона больше не было никакого смысла. Остатки домов и набережных постепенно разрушались, их потихоньку растаскивали на дрова самые бедные жители. Летом городские мальчишки приплывали сюда на самодельных плотах, играли в нападение дракона и великую битву, когда могучий и отважный правитель Дейла сразил чудовище черной гномьей стрелой, так кстати обнаруженной среди залежей разного ненужного железного хлама в его доме. Вспомнив, что именно Бард предложил им в качестве оружия в ту ночь, Кили только усмехнулся про себя. Хоть и не оно решило исход битвы за Эребор, но все же не пристало гномам даже в руки брать такое жалкое барахло. Еще раз пристально вглядевшись в линию берега, он повернулся к брату и сказал:

— Эй, Фили, смотри, вон песчаная коса выходит прямо к ивовым кустам. Удобно будет привязать лодку. Сойдем на берег, разведем костер. Может, в лесу что попадется. Хоть поедим как следует. Сколько можно болтаться посреди озера? Давай за весла, обойдем развалины слева, так будет быстрее.

Фили вздохнул и стал выбирать леску. С рыбалкой и вправду что-то сегодня не ладилось. Ну и пусть — по крайней мере, он хоть попытался. А выбраться на ту косу, искупаться на мелководье, а потом поваляться на теплом песке было и вправду очень заманчиво.

Вдвоем они стали бодро грести к берегу. Занятие было не самым привычным. Пихаясь локтями, больше мешая друг другу, чем двигая лодку вперед, в итоге все же договорились грести по очереди. Фили передал брату весло и пересел на нос. Дело пошло живее. Кили греб энергично, порой из озорства с шумом погружая лопасть в воду и выдергивая назад, чтобы словно невзначай обрызгать Фили с головы до ног. Тот только притворно хмурился, строя кровожадные рожи и вытирая ладонями воду с лица. Смеясь, брызгал на Кили в ответ. В какой-то момент, наклонившись над бортом, чтобы зачерпнуть ладонью воды, он замер, широко раскрытыми глазами вглядываясь в глубину и отчего-то шепотом позвал брата:

— Смотри, Кили, скорей! Там, в глубине... Дракон.

Тот живо бросил весла и свесился рядом через борт, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь серебристую рябь, что там увидел Фили. Наконец, присмотревшись, тоже застыл, словно зачарованный.

Лодка потеряла ход, замерла, медленно вращаясь на одном месте. Прямо под ними белел огромный остов. Бесконечной чередой топорщились громадные ребра, словно изогнутые колонны какого-то неведомого дворца. Они все еще стояли, тянули ввысь свои хищные острия, накренившись то вправо, то влево. Дальше по дну змеился позвоночник, увенчанный гигантским шипастым черепом. Пустые глазницы зияли, сквозь каждую из них мог спокойно пройти, не сгибаясь, взрослый гном. Пасть была распахнута, отсутствовала часть зубов, но те, что уцелели, даже сквозь толщу воды внушали почтение и трепет. Плоть давно распалась, чешуя осыпалась на дно. Алмазная броня, непобедимая защита, гордость и слава ее надменного обладателя — все поглотил озерный ил. Справа и слева от остова белели какие-то разрозненные кости — все, что осталось от некогда мощных лап, от широченных крыльев. Их рассекающий воздух невыносимый свист, рев бушующего над головами пламени — никто из переживших ту ночь не забудет до конца своих дней.

Братья молча смотрели в воду. Десять лет прошло, а вот всколыхнулось все, словно вчера было. Словно вчера они спасались прочь из города, доверив свою судьбу утлой перегруженной посудине. Словно вчера метался в бреду Торин, еле выживший после битвы, и сами они, израненные, но не отошедшие от него ни на шаг, яростно бились, пока хватило сил. Словно вчера поднялся из руин Эребор, был заново отстроен Дейл. Как быстро пробежало время, отгоняя ежедневными заботами страшное прошлое... А оно по-прежнему здесь, совсем рядом. Лежит себе на дне озера.

Кили жадно смотрел на это величественное жуткое зрелище, медленно проплывающее под ними. Из-за сильной ряби видно было неважно. Он наклонился почти к самой воде, стараясь разглядеть, запомнить мельчайшие подробности. Фили потянул его за рукав обратно в лодку и сказал, поежившись:

— Жуткое место... Давай-ка скорее к берегу, а? Теперь моя очередь грести.

За спинами послышался плеск. Одновременно обернувшись, они не увидели никого, только вода колыхнулась, расходясь кругами, словно большая рыбина шлепнула хвостом.

— Эй, братики... Чего вы там увидали? — раздалось совсем рядом.

Резко обернувшись, Кили чуть не полетел за борт. В последний миг Фили схватил его за рукав и дернул назад в лодку.

Высунувшись из воды по плечи, на них смотрела русалка. Она была совсем рядом — можно коснуться рукой. Мокрые волосы облепили шею и щеки. Плавали, колыхаясь, вокруг, словно диковинные водоросли. Глаза были серые, дымчатые и словно прозрачные, как предрассветный туман над болотом. Она смотрела на братьев и улыбалась. Между бледных губ, чуть тронутых розовым, блестели мелкие ровные зубы.

— Ты кто? Русалка? — выдохнул Кили и снова весь подался вперед, вцепившись руками в борт. — Тебя как зовут?

Не ответив, та чуть шевельнула хвостом, смутно темневшим в толще воды, и в одно движение приблизилась к лодке вплотную. Кили благоразумно отстранился, но по-прежнему жадно разглядывал это диковинное чудо.

— Я — Никси. Какой ты хорошенький..., — протянула русалка, пристально глядя ему в лицо. — Поцелуй меня.

Кили фыркнул и расхохотался, хлопнув себя по колену.

— Еще чего выдумала!

Русалка сначала непонимающе уставилась на него, а потом обиженно заморгала. А Кили продолжил:

— Очень мне надо с рыбьей девкой целоваться. Ты только посмотри на себя: холодная, мокрая. Да, к тому же, скользкая, наверно. Укусишь еще.

Русалка облизнула губы и, словно, не слыша обидных слов, продолжила:

— Значит, не будешь сам?

— Сказал же тебе — нет.

— А у меня для тебя есть подарочек. За подарочек поцелуешь?

Кили с сомнением покосился на нее:

— Какой-такой у тебя для меня есть подарочек? Дохлая жаба, небось?

— Нет, не жаба. Тебе понравится. Я сейчас покажу.

С этими словами она ушла под воду. Ее не было довольно долго. Братья напряженно вглядывались вниз, свесившись к воде каждый со своей стороны лодки. Пару раз им казалось, что глубоко внизу, чуть позади, там, где остался белеть остов дракона, от которого их уже отнесло течением, мелькала какая-то тень. Наконец русалка вернулась, вынырнув чуть поодаль и держа в руках какой-то продолговатый предмет, очень белый и гладкий на вид.

— Вот, смотри. Это кость дракона. Того, что лежит на дне, ты знаешь? Знаешь ведь, да. Я видела тебя в ту ночь. Мы все так испугались...

Кили, ерзая от нетерпения, не дал ей договорить и призывно замахал рукой:

— Вот здорово! Давай скорей сюда. Она же крепкая, наверно, как железо. Как ты смогла ее отломать?

— Я не ломала. Там много лежит вокруг. Больших и поменьше. Да, крепкая. Но железо все же будет покрепче.

Фили, с удивлением смотревший на это сцену, предостерегающе положил руку брату на плечо:

— Кили, нет... Что на тебя нашло? Зачем она тебе? Не стоит тревожить драконьи кости...

Тот, досадливо дернувшись и сбросив руку, с азартом продолжил:

— Плыви сюда. Ну, дай же посмотреть скорее.

Русалка подплыла к лодке, протянула ему свою ношу. Взяв кость одной рукой, Кили от неожиданности чуть не выронил ее в воду — она была тяжелая, словно свинцовая. Русалка пояснила:

— Очень долго лежит в воде. А теперь поцелуй меня.

Не ответив, Кили с волнением разглядывал свое внезапное приобретение. Кость была гладкой, плотной, цвета топленого молока. Очень приятной на ощупь. Он вертел ее и так и сяк, поворачивая к свету, пытаясь оставить на поверхности царапину ногтем, когда русалка, подплыв совсем близко и взявшись руками за борт лодки, вновь настойчиво сказала:

— Поцелуй меня. Ты обещал, — закрыла глаза и вытянула губы.

Кили насмешливо посмотрел вниз. Затем наклонился, не обращая внимания на протесты Фили, и вдруг, быстро зачерпнув воды из озера, плеснул ей в лицо. Русалка фыркнула, обиженно заморгала, затрясла головой. Затем удивленно хлопая глазами, непонимающе уставилась на него:

— Я принесла подарочек. Ты обещал.

— Я? — Кили был искренне удивлен. — Я ничего тебе не обещал. За подарок спасибо, конечно, но целоваться с тобой я не стану. Чего доброго — еще бородавками обсыплет, — сказал он и, весьма довольный своей шуткой, хитро подмигнул брату, который смотрел на эту странную игру со все возрастающей тревогой. Затем, видя, что русалка и не думает оставлять их в покое, сердито прикрикнул на нее. — Ну, что уставилась на меня? А ну, кыш отсюда! Найди себе сома потолще где-нибудь под замшелой корягой, вот с ним и целуйся.

Русалка опустила глаза, будто и вправду принялась высматривать кого-то глубоко в толще воды. Закинула за спину мокрые волосы и сказала вдруг совсем невпопад:

— Жалко. Из кости дракона можно красивое сделать. Вот у меня есть, смотри, — она выдернула из волос большой резной гребень и протянула его Кили. — Мне наши дали такой. Он будет служить долго-долго и не сломается. Вырежи и себе. Будешь причесываться — и вспоминать меня. Или братика причеши, — с этими словами она перевела взгляд на Фили, будто впервые его увидела. — Он у тебя тоже красивый. Хороший. Как ты. Только молчит.

Кили покосился на гребень у нее в руках. Работа была очень искусной: кончики широких гладких зубьев были отполированы до блеска и закруглялись полукругом. В верхней части неизвестный мастер вырезал диковинного зверя: гибкое покрытое чешуей тело прихотливо извивалось, образуя множество петель, продетых одна в другую. Задние лапы сомкнулись на горле, передние отчаянно тянули хвост из пожравшей его собственной пасти.

«Вот же чудище какое. Где только такие живут», — подумал Кили, уже прикидывая, как будет работать с новым, непривычным материалом.

Русалка вставила гребень на место и вновь улыбнулась, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Прощайте, братики. Сделай гребень, гном. Хорошо будет, вот увидишь.

Сильно оттолкнувшись от лодки, так, что Кили, потеряв равновесие, чуть не повалился за борт, она беззвучно ушла под воду. В воздухе повисла тишина. Фили, вытерев рукой внезапно взмокший лоб, сердито посмотрел на брата:

— Ты можешь объяснить, что за блажь на тебя нашла? Дурацкий разговор какой-то завел, и с кем... Выбрось эту гадость, Кили, немедленно.

Тот только плечами пожал и, устраиваясь поудобней на носу лодки, вынул из висевших на поясе ножен свой охотничий нож.

— Еще чего. Твоя очередь грести, между прочим. А гребень и правда сделаю. Да и останется еще материал.

Фили только вздохнул. Глупая история, глупый, пустой разговор... Да разве втолкуешь этому обормоту, когда он себе что-то в голову взял? Ну, и пусть ковыряется. Может, и правда что путное выйдет.

Причалили к берегу. Вытянув лодку на песок, надежно привязали ее к веткам ивы. Побродили по лесу, набрали орехов и дикой малины. Им здорово повезло: Кили удалось подстрелить пару кроликов, выпрыгнувших из кустов прямо на них, когда они уже возвращались к озеру. Хорошо, что лук он всегда брал с собой.

Вернувшись к берегу и разведя костер, искупались, потом долго валялись на траве. Боролись, смеясь и дурачась. Фили как обычно легко подмял брата под себя и, улыбнувшись, низко склонился над его лицом. Тот совсем запыхался, раскраснелся от возни и выглядел сейчас ужасно желанным. Румянец заливал щеки, глаза блестели, губы приоткрылись и тянули к себе. Фили сдерживаться и не собирался: наклонился и жадно впился них поцелуем. Кили принялся ему жарко отвечать, обвил шею руками, еще ближе притягивая к себе. Застонал, потерся всем телом.

Фили чуть отстранился, внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Кили, переводя дух, несколько раз провел языком по губам и выдохнул тихо-тихо, прямо во вновь накрывавший рот:

— Люблю...

 

С мясом управились быстро: ободрали тушки и запекли их под углями. Пока Фили возился с кроликами, Кили вновь принялся за свой гребень. Работа продвигалась на удивление споро, словно кто-то невидимый помогал. Кость, обсохнув на воздухе, резалась легко, без сколов и трещин. Сделав заготовку, он разметил ее острием ножа и принялся вырезать зубцы. Гребень выходил не такой густой, как у русалки, да ему такой и не был нужен. Покончив с зубцами и видя, что для резьбы по навершию ему нужен более тонкий инструмент, полюбовался своей работой и пошел разыскивать Фили, чтобы показать, как получилось. Тот решил после обеда вновь порыбачить, теперь уже с берега. Кили нашел его неподалеку: брат сидел на большой березе, свесившейся над озером, и сосредоточенно смотрел на неподвижный поплавок. Затея была совершенно безнадежной, Фили и сам это видел: какая же рыбалка в самую жару, в середине дня? Повздыхав, свернул удочку и пошел вместе с Кили в лагерь.

Смотри, как здорово у меня выходит, — сказал тот, показывая ему белую пластину с прорезанной дюжиной зубцов. — Вернемся домой — займусь отделкой: отшлифую как следует, придумаю для навершия узор. Вырежу и тебе подарю.

Фили неодобрительно покосился на гребень.

— Быстро ты управился, однако. Будто и правду кто-то под руку толкал. Ладно, пора собираться. Жара — жарой, но день-то уже на вторую половину повалил. Пока доплывем, да пока до дому еще доберемся. Совсем уж стемнеет.

Выкупавшись еще раз, стали укладываться. Забросали угли, погрузились в лодку и двинулись к противоположному берегу. Гребли по очереди, на середине озера решили немного передохнуть. Улегшись навзничь на дно лодки бок о бок, принялись смотреть на облака, спорить, какое на что больше похоже. Вот, величаво разворачиваясь, проплыл над их головами Беорн, нависая над вздыбившимся навстречу ему варгом. Вот гигантский орел, расправив крылья, нацелился клюнуть прямо в лоб безобразного тролля. Пока они прикидывали, успеет ли тролль взмахнуть палицей, набухавшей у него в правой руке, голова варга отделилась от туловища и, превратившись в маленькое летнее облачко, растаяла в воздухе. Дальше пошло неинтересное: длинные ленты закручивались в спирали, похожие то ли на водоросли, то ли на шевелящиеся в воде расплетенные косы.

Кили, поерзав, недовольно пробурчал:

— Нет, братец, что-то тесно так лежать, уж больно ты здоров стал. Давай на нос переберемся, там удобнее будет.

Так и сделали. Кили сел на переднюю скамью, уперся спиной в резную голову кабана, украшавшую нос лодки. Фили устроился между его ног, откинулся, положив голову на живот брату. Блаженно закрыл глаза и затих. Кили рассеянно перебирал его влажные после очередного купанья волосы. Расплел косы, снял эглеты. Принялся разбирать пряди, прочесывая их пальцами, словно гребнем...

— Да что ж я, дурак, совсем забыл! Вот сейчас и попробую, как у меня получилось.

С этими словами достал из кармана штанов новый гребень. Фили дремал и, казалось, не замечал его возни. Кили расправил волосы и принялся их сосредоточенно расчесывать. Золотые пряди легко струились сквозь гладкие белые зубцы, не путаясь и не цепляясь. Ложились ровными волнами, волос к волосу. Фили совсем разморило от этого приятного занятия: он спал, тихонько похрапывая, и улыбался во сне. Закончив, Кили отложил гребень и принялся любоваться своей работой. Осторожно касался ладонью теплого золота, такого родного, домашнего, знакомого до последнего завитка над ухом. Вспомнил, как путаясь негнущимися пальцами в прядях и постоянно роняя эглеты, плел брату косы после их первой ночи. Как будто никогда раньше этого не делал. Привычное, обыденное занятие вмиг наполнилось новым смыслом — тайным, понятным только им двоим. Фили тогда лишь усмехался и все пытался оглядываться, мешал, ловил его руки, подносил к губам. А потом не выдержал, обернулся, обнял так, что, казалось, треснут ребра, прижал к себе и прошептал:

— Мой. Навсегда. Ни на что в мире не променяю тебя. И никому не отдам. Так и знай.

От этих воспоминаний вновь стало жарко, закружилась голова. Словно воздуха в груди перестало хватать. Кили судорожно вздохнул несколько раз, еще раз погладил рассыпанное перед ним мягкое золото и тоже закрыл глаза.

 

* * *

 

— Эй, лежебока, просыпайся! Сколько можно дрыхнуть? Нам к дому двигать давно пора.

Кили услышал голос брата, вздрогнул и проснулся. Ошалело заозирался по сторонам. Попытавшись выпрямиться, поморщился, потирая затекшие бока. Наконец сел, широко зевнул и потер ладонями лицо, зачерпнув воды из озера.

Фили сидел напротив и перебирал содержимое своего мешка. Увидев, что брат проснулся, улыбнулся и кивнул на лежащие вдоль бортов весла.

— Давай, садись. Время возвращаться.

Его улыбка отчего-то показалась Кили не слишком веселой. Все еще не придя в себя окончательно, он пристально посмотрел на Фили, пытаясь понять, что же в облике брата кажется ему странным. Вроде все на месте: руки и ноги, глаза, уши, нос... Только вот смотрит Фили совсем не весело. И эта морщинка, словно старый шрам, глубоко врезавшаяся в лоб... Темные тени залегли под глазами... Чуть подрагивают кончики пальцев...

Брат выглядел усталым. Измученным, опустошенным. Еще раз бросив на Кили взгляд, полный скрытой тоски, повторил:

— Пора.

— Куда пора? — отчего-то шепотом спросил тот. В горле мгновенно стало сухо.

Фили горько усмехнулся.

— Как — куда? К дому. Солнце садится. Вон, уже и шатры на берегу собирают. Заждались нас с тобой.

Ничего не понимая, Кили приложил руку козырьком ко лбу, стал смотреть на берег. И вправду, там стояла какая-то суета. Он разглядел гномов, которые сворачивали небольшой дневной лагерь. Кто-то выдергивал колышки и сматывал веревки, крепившие большой белый полотняный шатер. Кто-то скатывал тенты и нагружал поклажу на пони.

Кили растерянно обернулся к брату. Рано утром, когда они вдвоем запрыгнули в лодку, оттолкнув ее от этого берега, никакого лагеря там и в помине не было. Что за наваждение? Откуда все это взялось?

Стараясь не выдавать своего волнения, он тихо спросил:

— Кто ждет нас там, Фили?

Брат горько усмехнулся, дернул плечом. Сказал с тоской в голосе:

— Ну вот, опять... Кили, я прошу тебя, не начинай все сначала...

Тот, холодея, настойчиво повторил:

— Кто там, Фили? Кто ждет там тебя?

— Кто ждет, говоришь? Меня там ждет Нава. Моя жена.

 

* * *

 

Налетев на подвернувшийся камень, лодка напоследок сильно качнулась, противно взвизгнула килем по песку и ткнулась носом в берег. Прихватив вещи, братья выбрались на сушу. Всю обратную дорогу Кили ошеломленно молчал, исподволь поглядывая то на Фили, то на приближающийся лагерь. Навстречу им уже спешили несколько гномов. Их лица были незнакомы Кили. Поклонившись и приняв у братьев мешки, один из них сказал, обращаясь к Фили:

— Все готово к отбытию, господин. Прикажете подать пони или поедете со своей супругой в возке?

Фили отрицательно качнул головой:

— Мы с братом поедем верхом. Ступай, скажи Наве.

Гном поклонился и добавил, быстро взглянув на Кили:

— Принцесса совсем заждалась. Она волнуется. Просила Вас подойти к ней, когда Вы вернетесь.

Фили вздохнул и двинулся в сторону лагеря. Кили, как привязанный, пошел вслед за ним. Обернувшись, Фили озадаченно посмотрел на него и тихо спросил:

— Ты куда?

— Я? — замешкался Кили. — С тобой. А что, нельзя?

Брат удивленно пожал плечами и продолжил:

— Да можно, конечно, коли сам хочешь.

Разговаривая, они дошли до последнего неубранного тента, который был натянут на пригорке, прикрывая от солнца большой кусок травянистого берега и стоявшие на нем складное кресло и легкий ажурный столик. В этом кресле, в окружении нескольких служанок, сидела та, кого Фили звал Навой. Завидев братьев, она поднялась и, чуть заметно припадая на левую ногу, пошла им навстречу. Кили смотрел на нее во все глаза. Невысокая даже для гномки, ростом чуть пониже Фили, сухощавая, темные волосы убраны в сложную прическу — пряди перевиты серебряными цепочками и зелеными лентами. Глаза серые, и оттенок такой странный — словно рассветный туман стелется над болотом.

«Еще и хромая... Да что ж это такое? Наважденье какое-то... Откуда взялся весь этот морок?» — мысли в голове путались, теснясь и налезая друг на друга.

Нава улыбнулась и протянула руку Фили.

— Как прошел твой день?

— Спасибо, все хорошо. А твой?

— Так жарко сегодня, даже у воды. Я совсем извелась на солнце. Мы можем ехать домой?

— Да, можно выступать. Мы с Кили поедем вперед и подождем вас у главных ворот.

Услышав эти слова, Нава словно только сейчас заметила, что Фили стоит перед ней не один. Она перевела взгляд на Кили и несколько мгновений не мигая смотрела ему в глаза. Затем коротко улыбнулась и, кивнув, сказала:

— Конечно, милый. Побудь еще с братиком...

Им привели двух оседланных пони. Дождавшись, пока последние вещи будут уложены и почти сразу же обогнав неспешную процессию, братья двинулись вперед. Кили продолжал ошеломленно молчать. Тысячи вопросов теснились в голове, но как задать их брату? Что спросить: откуда все это взялось — жена, незнакомые гномы, этот лагерь? И где был сам Кили, как смог он пропустить такие важные события?

Прервав затянувшееся молчание, Фили заговорил первым. Вздохнув, покосился на брата и с грустной улыбкой сказал:

— Хороший выдался денек, правда?

Кили поспешно кивнул.

— Отличный просто.

— Жаль, что не скоро можно будет повторить.

— Почему?

— Фили с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— Почему? Потому что ты уезжаешь, Кили. Или ты по-прежнему считаешь, что тебе удастся как-то этого избежать?

Тот нахмурился, но промолчал, сделав вид, что недоволен услышанным и не хочет продолжать разговор. Не хватало еще начать расспрашивать у Фили, куда и зачем он едет.

Некоторое время ехали молча. Кили, решив попытать счастья еще раз, ляпнул почти наугад:

— Как Нава?

Фили неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Как обычно. Скоро праздник середины лета — совсем замучила меня с выбором платья для выхода. Портнихи — и те сбились с ног. То одно хочет, то другое. Как будто мне не все равно.

— А разве тебе все равно?

Фили внимательно посмотрел на брата. Затем сказал, нахмурившись:

— Ты какой-то странный сегодня. Словно не проснулся еще.

— Похоже, что так, — задумчиво сказал Кили, решив больше не испытывать судьбу дурацкими вопросами.

Они ехали шагом, и вскоре их догнал один из воинов, сопровождавших процессию.

— Господин, принцесса хочет Вас видеть. Говорит, что неважно чувствует себя, должно быть, перегрелась на солнце. А еще просит передать...

— Ступай, я понял. Скажи, что скоро буду, — оборвал его Фили и, стегнув ни в чем не повинного пони, перешел на рысь. Кили стукнул пятками своего и через несколько мгновений догнал брата. Поравнявшись, заметил, что Фили побледнел и закусил губу.

— Вот же... какая... Даже этот день испортить надо...

— Что ты сказал?

— Ничего. Нам больше не дадут поговорить. Мне нужно ехать к ней, Кили, — Фили посмотрел на него и вдруг улыбнулся. Как раньше. Протянул вперед руку, словно хотел коснуться брата, но быстро опустил ее вниз, крепче сжал поводья и глухо закончил. — Я так рад тебя видеть... Я скучаю по тебе... Если бы ты только знал, как... Да знаешь ты все. Прощай, Кили. Увидимся. Может быть...

Он дернул повод и, развернувшись, отправился обратно, оставив ошеломленного брата стоять столбом посреди дороги. Кили проводил его взглядом и вновь двинулся вперед, туда, где, спрятавшись в тени Горы, навстречу процессии уже распахивались с глухим рокотом главные ворота Эребора.

 

* * *

 

Прошла неделя, как Кили очутился в этом новом для себя мире. Все было на месте, и все было не так. Комнаты, где он теперь обитал, оказались далеко в стороне от основных жилых ярусов. Кили слегка улыбнулся, вспомнив, как ловко отыскал их в первый день. Просто бросил на руки одному из многочисленных поклонившихся ему гномов, стоявших у ворот, свои вещи, и со словами: «Эй... проводишь меня», и, расправив плечи, медленно двинулся вперед. На одном из поворотов замешкался, наклонившись, чтобы поправить пряжку сапога, пропуская провожатого вперед. Дальше все было просто.

Фили за все эти дни он не видел ни разу. Всю первую ночь проворочался без сна, несколько раз вставал, ходил по комнате. Курил на открытой галерее, что обнаружилась в гостиной. Осмотрев свои покои, поразился, сколько же здесь было всего. В объемистых сундуках обнаружились инструменты и материалы для самых разных занятий. На столе лежали книги, карты, какие-то свернувшиеся от времени в тугие трубки пергаменты, принадлежности для письма и для рисования. На отдельном столике стояли бронзовые шахматы с тяжелой каменной доской. Поле было искусно выполнено из агата и оникса. По всему выходило, что хозяин этих комнат не испытывал никакой нужды в частых прогулках, имея все необходимое под рукой.

«Не испытывал — или не имел возможности?» — невольно подумал Кили, рассеянно крутя в руках шахматного короля — массивную фигуру гнома в длинной мантии, отороченной мехом, с причудливым венцом на украшенных косами волосах.

Ответ на это вопрос нашелся утром, лишь только он вышел за дверь. Стоявшие на галерее воины почтительно поклонились и, пропустив его на десяток шагов вперед, двинулись за ним. Двинулись привычно, следуя устоявшемуся порядку. Кили покосился на них, но вопросов задавать не стал. Добравшись до жилых ярусов, он медленно шел хорошо известными ему переходами, жадно рассматривая их, отмечая незнакомые детали и изменения. Иногда останавливался на галереях, словно в задумчивости опирался на резные парапеты и смотрел вниз. Кивал знакомым гномам, отвечал на поклоны незнакомых. Обойдя ближние ярусы и не увидев каких-то значительных перемен, привычно двинулся в сторону их бывших с Фили покоев. Один из воинов тут же догнал его и, почтительно придержав за локоть, тихо, но твердо сказал:

— Господин, Вы немного задумались и ошиблись в выборе дороги... Впереди — покои семьи наследника Фили.

— И что же? — сказал Кили, сделав попытку двинуться дальше.

— Государь Торин отвел для Вас покои в западном крыле. Мы проводим. Не стоит нарушать волю государя.

— И в чем же заключается его воля? Разве я не могу видеться с братом? — спросил Кили, все уже понимая и сам.

— Можете. С согласия государя. Ваша утренняя прогулка и так уже слишком затянулась. Ступайте к себе. Вас давно ждут, — твердо промолвил воин и снова сжал его локоть, уже без всякой почтительности.

Кили молча развернулся и пошел назад.

Вот, значит, как обстояли дела... Фил женат. Их разлучили. Он не может видеть брата без разрешения Торина. Получается — он просто пленник в этих самых своих личных покоях в западном дальнем крыле...

Медленно шагая по коридору, Кили судорожно соображал, что он может еще предпринять, пока его не вернули в роскошно-изобильную темницу. Внезапно в голову пришла мысль, показавшаяся ему подходящей. Он остановился и резко обернулся:

— Я хочу видеть государя.

Воины с удивлением посмотрели на него. Один из них неуверенно сказал:

— Вы встречались с государем десять дней назад на Малом Совете, когда обсуждались подробности Вашего путешествия. С тех пор он Вас больше не призывал.

— Нет, это срочно. Мне нужно видеть его немедленно. Передайте дяде... государю, что я прошу меня принять.

Стражники, растерянно переглянувшись между собой, молчали. Наконец, самый старший из них сделал шаг вперед и, осторожно коснувшись его руки, сказал совсем другим тоном:

— Кили, ну что ты снова начинаешь... Хочешь все сам испортить? Только-только ведь наладилось. Вспомни, как было совсем недавно. И... после свадьбы. Ведь совсем же худо, да? Зачем же опять... так? Ступай к себе. Ты же сам все знаешь — государь Торин не примет тебя, пока не пожелает этого сам.

Вернувшись, остаток дня он в бессильной ярости метался по комнатам, пытаясь понять, что же ему теперь делать. Злость — плохой советчик разуму, а гнев и вовсе лишает рассудка. Кое-как успокоившись, вышел во внутреннюю галерею, где, как он уже понял, воины день и ночь стояли совсем не в почетном карауле, и позвал к себе Глоди, того самого старого воина, что увещевал его утром.

К счастью, тот еще не сменился. Он вошел вслед за Кили в гостиную, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. Видно, бывал здесь не часто.

Кили щедро плеснул вина в два серебряных кубка, подвинул к камину еще одно кресло.

— Садись. На вот, возьми, — протянул ему кубок.

Тот не двигался. По-прежнему нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу посреди комнаты, тиская рукоять меча. Кили поставил кубок на стол и твердо сказал:

— Глоди, даю тебе слово: я не сделаю ничего такого, что заставит тебя пожалеть, что ты вошел в эту дверь. Мне просто нужно знать... Пожалуйста, сядь.

Тот опустился в кресло и взялся за кубок. Выпив вино чуть не одним глотком, отставил кубок на дальний край стола, всем своим видом показывая, что больше в угощении не нуждается. Внимательно посмотрел на Кили.

— Я слушаю. Что ты хочешь узнать?

Тот на мгновенье заколебался. Как спросить о том, что очевидно для всех вокруг? О событиях, случившихся с самим Кили и с его родичами, но внезапно им словно забытых? О правилах, установленных для него и из-за него, а ему как будто и вовсе неизвестных?

Кили, собрав в кулак остатки спокойствия, тряхнул головой и начал:

— Глоди, я хочу извиниться за то, что случилось утром. Я не хотел никого подводить. И я благодарен тебе, что ты вовремя меня остановил. И чтобы таких глупых историй больше не повторялось, прошу тебя: напомни мне правила. Все. А я буду их повторять. Или даже запишу. Чтобы лучше усвоились. Хорошо?

Выдохнув после этой довольно странной речи, Кили выжидательно посмотрел на старого воина. Тот только хмыкнул в усы и пробормотал:

— Похоже, вчерашняя прогулка тебе явно не пошла на пользу. На солнце ты перегрелся, что ли? Неровен час — Торин узнает, что ты тут несешь. Ладно, парень, валяй, коли пришла охота вновь это ворошить.

И все оказалось не так уж и сложно.

Кили надлежало жить вдали от остальных. Не взаперти, но и не полностью по своей воле. Он мог бывать, где вздумается, посещать кузни и мастерские, выбираться наверх когда угодно. Встречаться, с кем хочется. Кроме брата, Навы и Торина.

Кили страшно повезло — для своих расспросов он выбрал подходящего собеседника. Постепенно Глоди вошел во вкус разговора, ослабил пояс, откинулся на спинку кресла и принялся искать на столе глазами опрометчиво отставленный кубок. Кили немедленно налил им обоим еще вина. Задавая вопросы, внимательно слушая его рассуждения, поддакивая и смеясь шуткам, постепенно он выяснял для себя самое главное — что же случилось в этом Эреборе.

Три года назад по неведомым никому причинам наследники крупно повздорили между собой. Призвав обоих к себе, государь Торин долго увещевал их, уговаривая помириться и взяться за ум. Не добившись успеха, более всего осерчал на младшего — за излишнюю резкость, за бешеную ярость и перешедшую все границы непочтительность, проявленную в споре. Осерчал так, что сначала решил отослать прочь. Потом передумал. Велел лишь отвести младшему новые покои в самых дальних жилых ярусах, да не показываться больше на глаза, пока сам его не призовет. Чтобы крепче помнился наказ — вооруженные воины день и ночь дежурили у его дверей. Фили же наоборот — приблизил, не отпуская от себя ни на шаг. Все чаще и чаще заговаривал о его близкой женитьбе, объявляя во всеуслышание, что наследник готов выбрать себе жену. Фили, сидевший теперь по правую руку государя на Совете, лишь улыбался и молча кивал в ответ, словно во всем с ним соглашаясь.

Все так и вышло, как говорил Торин. Невесту привезли издалека — из-за самых северных отрогов Серых Гор. Рода она была старинного и знатного, но никто в Эреборе близко не знал ее родни. Сыграли свадьбу. Старший наследник государю ни в чем не перечил, принимал участие в государственных делах. С молодой женой жил дружно. Про младшего брата не вспоминал, будто не было того вовсе. Кили же по-прежнему был словно не в себе. То молчал месяцами, то впадал в такую ярость, что сладить с ним бывало непросто. Иногда разум словно возвращался к нему, он становился спокоен и рассудителен. Именно в такие дни ему разрешалось покидать свои покои, бывать наверху и видеть кого вздумается, кроме государя и брата с женой. Наконец, отчаявшись дождаться, когда младший наследник возьмется за ум, Торин решил отослать его из Эребора в Синие Горы, к матери, которая по-прежнему правила там, со времен их легендарного похода. Может, хоть она сумеет вразумить свое буйное дитя. Отъезд был назначен сразу после праздника середины лета. А несколько дней назад случилось удивительное. Фили сам захотел видеть брата. Пришел к Торину и сказал, что хочет попрощаться — ведь встретятся они теперь очень нескоро. Государь подумал и позволил Кили присоединиться к озерной прогулке семьи наследника, чтобы братья могли повидаться. И вот — опять началось...

— Что уж у вас там вышло с братом — про то никому знать не надобно, кроме государя, да вас двоих. Раз он так решил — значит, так тому и быть, — умолкнув ненадолго, чтобы в очередной раз приложиться к услужливо наполненному кубку, принялся рассуждать Глоди. — Но как же так-то... Ума не приложу. Всю жизнь не разлей вода были, и вдруг на тебе... Словно околдовал вас кто.

Услышав эти слова, Кили так и застыл, не донеся кувшина до своего кубка. Медленно поставил его на стол, сглотнул и спросил внезапно охрипшим голосом:

— Околдовал? Вот чудно говоришь. Кто же околдовал-то?

— Да мне почем знать? — пожал плечами Глоди и встал, с сожалением заглянув на прощанье в пустой кубок. — А только не бывает так на свете, чтобы враз братья друг другу глотки готовы были перегрызть и без всякой на то причины. Болтают, что... ладно. Разное болтают. Ишь, развелось болтунов, — перебил он сам себя и двинулся к двери. — Спасибо за угощение. Славное у тебя вино. Мне уж давно пора. Завтра пойдешь куда или у себя будешь?

Кили пожал плечами и тоже встал. Теперь ему хотелось как можно скорее остаться одному, чтобы обдумать свою внезапную догадку.

— Что? А... не знаю пока. Разве что... Библиотека у вас тут цела? — наткнувшись на озадаченный взгляд, быстро поправился. — То есть я хотел сказать: туда-то мне хоть можно?

— Да иди, конечно, если буянить не будешь опять. Проводим и в библиотеку.

 

* * *

 

— Спасибо, Бильд, отличная работа. Славный будет нож. Я приду завтра, тогда и займемся рукоятью. Покажешь мне ту старую книгу, как обещал? Я хочу выбрать рисунок, — Кили полюбовался на новенькое лезвие и, хлопнув по плечу сидящего рядом с ним на лавке гнома, встал со своего места.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — покачал головой молодой мастер и принялся убирать с верстака инструменты. — Конечно же, приходи.

Кили улыбнулся, кивнул и вышел за дверь маленькой мастерской. Медленно пошел по коридору. Улыбка сползла с губ, лишь только он выпустил дверную ручку. Взгляд стало прежним — таким, каким был все последние дни, когда ему не было нужды держать себя в руках под зорким оком посторонних: настороженно-растерянным, внимательным и в то же время по-детски беспомощным. Будто его обладатель все силился что-то вспомнить. Найти, что потерял среди привычных, давным-давно знакомых вещей.

Он вошел в свои покои, не раздеваясь, повалился на постель. Закрыл глаза и стал вспоминать, что ценного узнал сегодня. По всему выходило — что ничего. Опять ничего, что могло бы ему хоть немного помочь понять, как исправить случившееся с их жизнью.

После памятного разговора со старым воином, который в тот вечер рассказал ему так много и так мало, Кили до глубокой ночи просидел в кресле у давно погасшего камина. В мельчайших подробностях вспоминал злополучный день, словно ухнувший в середине в черную бездну.

«Будешь причесываться — и вспоминать меня. Или братика причеши... У тебя красивый братик...»

Невозможно. Немыслимо. Они совсем непохожи. Кили раньше никогда не видел русалок, да и на редких юных гномок, что жили в Эреборе, особого внимания не обращал, но это совершенно точно была не она. Губы, волосы, нос... У той был тонкий с маленькими ноздрями, а у этой — короткий и вздернутый. Разве что глаза... как рассветный туман над болотом...

«Побудь еще с братиком...»

Постепенно в душу заползал леденящий ужас. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, на лбу выступил пот, хотя все тело бил озноб. Дрожащими пальцами Кили принялся расстегивать давящий на шею тугой ворот.

Это он. Он сам это сделал. Своими руками вызвал нежить и позволил ей погубить их жизни.

Тускло поблескивал лежащий на столе гребень из кости дракона. Гладкий, матовый. Холодный и чистый, как вода горного озера. Тяжелый, как покоящиеся на его дне древние камни. Гигантский, неохватный, заслонивший собой пол-неба, рассекший мир надвое. Прямо по живому, полоснув через сердце.

Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, он встал и принялся мерить комнату шагами.

Хорошо, пусть так. Он совершил ужасную ошибку. Своей глупой выходкой разозлил эту тварь и навлек беду на себя и на брата. Но ведь должен же быть какой-то выход. Способ все исправить. Ведь не бывает так, чтобы...

Бывает. Еще как бывает.

Кили остановился как вкопанный посреди комнаты, схватившись руками за высокую спинку кресла.

Нет. Пожалуйста, нет. Пусть все будет, как было. Он должен найти способ снять проклятье. Искупить свою вину. Вот прямо сейчас... ну, хорошо, завтра.

Пусть Фили потерпит до завтра.

 

Но ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни через множество монотонных дней, похожих друг на друга как деревья в лесу, Кили ответа не нашел. С утра до ночи пропадал в библиотеке, копаясь в пыльных грудах книг, ища сам не зная что. Хроники королей древности ему не годились, как и толстенные тома о свойствах руд и камней. Подробные наставления для постигающих различные науки тоже были сейчас бесполезны. Все знание гномов, веками накопленная мудрость, собранная в уцелевших книгах, были посвящены делам земным. Как отыскать, добыть и обработать. Как создать, сберечь и приумножить. О чем нужно помнить, что ненавидеть и чем гордиться.

А о том, как избавиться от русалочьих чар, в них не было ни слова.

В один из вечеров, скользя глазами по очередной полке, край которой терялся где-то во мраке бесконечного зала, Кили услышал за спиной осторожное покашливание. Обернувшись, увидел Рунфаста, одного из хранителей библиотеки.

— Отрадно видеть, как такой гость приходит сюда день за днем. Наследник что-то ищет? Могу я предложить свою помощь?

Кили неопределенно качнул головой и вздохнул.

— Я сам точно не знаю, что мне нужно. Скажи, Рунфаст, есть здесь книги о русалках, о ведьмах? О разных таинственных диковинных тварях, их повадках и о том, как их победить?

— Тебе нужны сказки, наподобие тех, что читают матери детям? — хранитель удивленно поднял брови. — Такие книги лежат совсем не здесь. Пойдем, я покажу тебе...

Кили досадливо дернул плечом и перебил его:

— Да нет же, это совсем не то. Мне нужны заклинания, Рунфуст. Точнее — способы, как избавиться от наведенных чар.

Тот задумчиво покачал головой.

— Боюсь, здесь нет того, что ты ищешь. Хотя, постой... Наверное, это не совсем то, но больше мне ничего не приходит на ум. В ней было много рисунков. Знаки и орнаменты разных эпох и народов, и, кажется, там что-то и про русалок. Я видел эту книгу у своего друга. Его зовут Бильд. Он оружейник, держит небольшую лавку при мастерской на седьмом ярусе. Может быть, в ней ты что-нибудь найдешь.

 

Но ни в книге, выпрошенной у Бильда, ни в древних песнях и сказаниях, хранящихся в памяти самых старых гномов, которых он раз за разом жадно расспрашивал, ни где либо еще в Эреборе, Кили не нашел ничего.

Шли дни. Постепенно им овладели тоска и глухое безразличие, свинцовой тяжестью сковавшие руки и ноги. Каждое утро вставать с постели лишь для того, чтобы до заката бесцельно кружить по ярусам и галереям, становилось все трудней. И вот настал день, когда он вовсе не вышел из спальни. А на следующий поднялся лишь за тем, чтобы перенести ближе к себе кувшин с вином. Глоди, заглянувший после обеда в его покои узнать, не нужно ли чего наследнику, только головой покачал. Заглянул в почти опустевший кувшин и сказал со вздохом:

— Ну, ты даешь, парень... Совсем опустился. Как же ты к матери поедешь в таком виде?

— К матери? Это еще зачем? — Кили с трудом разлепил глаза и непонимающе на него посмотрел.

— Видать, остатки памяти проп... растерял. Через неделю — праздник. А после — в путь тебе собираться. Как Торин... Как государь наш велел. Или забыл?

— А, ты про это, — протянул Кили, садясь на кровати и с силой потирая ладонями лицо. — Нет, я, конечно, помню. Когда там праздник, ты говоришь?

— Да уж скоро совсем. Через неделю.

— Ладно, Глоди. Похоже, ты прав — я что-то залежался сегодня. Наверное, немного приболел.

Старый воин лишь хмыкнул в ответ и недовольно поджал губы. А Кили, нашаривая под кроватью сапоги, продолжил, притворно широко зевнув и передернув плечами:

— Ступай, распорядись, чтобы мне поесть чего принесли. Я сейчас выйду. А после обеда хочу пройтись. Ведь можно будет, да?

— Конечно, можно, коли ты глупить не станешь. Куда пойдешь-то?

— Как куда? В библиотеку.

 

Перелистнув последнюю страницу очередного фолианта, обтянутого растрескавшейся от времени кожей, Кили поставил локти на эту неподъемную плиту, скрывавшую внутри очередной то ли травник, то ли сонник — он давно перестал их различать — и положил подбородок на ладони. Несколько минут бездумно смотрел, как залетевший неизвестно откуда мотылек бьется о металлический корпус лампы. Наконец, коснувшись нежным брюшком раскаленного стекла, мотылек отпрянул и упал на стол. Судорожно дернув скрюченными лапками, затих навсегда. Потом Кили слушал, как шуршит под нижними полками мышь, пируя над кожаным корешком завалившейся за стеллаж книги. Все правильно — книги не терпят затхлости — вот и прилетел сюда мотылек сквозь воздушную шахту. Себе на погибель. А мышам здесь раздолье — здесь, да еще в кладовых и кухнях. Всегда найдется чем перекусить. Если, конечно, не наткнешься на отраву, что припасают для них хранители книг, щедро раскладывая по углам.

Отравить ее, что ли?

Да разве дадут ему подойти хоть на шаг ближе к покоям брата, чем удалось тогда, в самый первый день этой новой странной жизни?

Поток ценных практических мыслей, бродивших в голове, прервали чьи-то отдаленные голоса.

— Спасибо, Рунфаст. Я не задержусь. Мне нужно кое-что проверить. Что? Да, ступай. Все сделаю. И лампу заберу с собой, не беспокойся.

Услышав этот голос, Кили замер. Затем поднялся, не дыша и, погасив огонь, встал в тень между двумя стеллажами.

Он слышал голос Фили, несомненно. Похоже, старый хранитель здешней многомудрой ученой плесени совсем упустил из виду, что в глубине залов томится еще один посетитель. А как же тогда его личная «гвардия» у входа? Забыли они про него, что ли?

Послышались шаги. Вскоре в щелях между книгами, в просветах стеллажей забрезжил свет. Брат медленно шел по центральному проходу и светил себе, словно что-то разыскивал. Когда поравнялся с закутком, где стоял Кили, тот осторожно окликнул его:

— Фили, подожди. Я здесь.

Тот замер. Медленно обернулся на голос, высокого поднял руку с лампой. Кили шагнул вперед.

— Ты?! Как ты сюда попал? Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Да то же, что и ты. Мне нужно кое-что найти.

Не дослушав, Фили рванулся к нему навстречу и вдруг замер, не дойдя пары шагов. Словно не веря собственным глазам, вновь посветил себе. На лице отразились смятение и радость.

— Кили? Как так? Нет, это просто невозможно! Хотя, постой... Ты как сюда вошел?

— Да как обычно. С третьего яруса. В том зале, где мозаику меняют на полах, я повернул налево и...

— Тогда все ясно. А я — из внутренней галереи. Она идет сюда прямо от моих покоев. Поэтому я с ними и разминулся, — Фили не стал уточнять, о ком идет речь, лишь на мгновенье сдвинул брови. Затем взглянул на Кили — лицо вновь озарилось улыбкой. — Невероятно... Я просто не могу поверить, что ты здесь.

Кили шагнул было вперед, чтобы сократить разделявшее их расстояние — и тут случилось странное. Фили в миг перестал улыбаться и, выставив лампу перед собой, словно щит, сделал шаг назад. Затем еще.

Кили замер и с недоумением посмотрел на брата.

— Нет, Кили, нет. Не приближайся ко мне. Ты обещал. И я. Мы оба дали слово.

— Что обещали? Кому, Фили?

— Он тогда ясно сказал: следующий раз будет последним. Я до сих пор поверить не могу, как мне удалось уломать его позволить нам увидеться у озера. Наверное, лишь потому, что Нава за тебя попросила.

— Ты о ком сейчас говоришь? О Торине ведь, да? Ты можешь объяснить мне, наконец, что все это значит? — стискивая кулаки, сказал Кили, безотчетно делая еще один шаг вперед. Фили вновь попятился.

— Не подходи. Он убьет тебя. А я... я тогда тоже жить не стану.

Оба смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Кили, до боли закусив губу, принялся лихорадочно соображать, как объяснить Фили, что вся их нынешняя жизнь — всего лишь дурной сон. Что есть другая, настоящая. В которой все не так, где они вместе и нет никакой Навы, и Торин любит их обоих, и...

Стоп. А разве в той самой, настоящей жизни не приходилось им скрывать свою любовь? Ведь приходилось, да еще и как. Он вспомнил долгие годы осторожничанья, оглядок, тайных ночных прогулок по коридорам, когда то одному, то другому доводилось, пониже надвинув на лицо капюшон, красться в комнату брата? Все было. И с чего он взял, что Торин был бы рад узнать об их запретной страсти?

— Фили, — отбросив всякую осторожность, и больше не опасаясь, что брат сочтет его сумасшедшим — теперь-то что ему терять? — Кили заговорил горячо и быстро, с мольбой глядя Фили в глаза. — Ты не знаешь. Это все — ненастоящее. Этого нет, понимаешь? Так получилось, что я... в общем... Это колдовство, злой морок. Наша жизнь... она совсем не такая.

— Да знаю уж, что не такая. Думаешь, я за три года все позабыл? — Фили горько усмехнулся, покачав головой. — Дня не проходит, если хочешь знать, чтобы я не вспоминал о том кошмарном вечере, когда мы с тобой попались. И о том, что он устроил нам после.

— Кому попались? Дяде? — упавшим голосом спросил Кили.

Фили только досадливо махнул рукой и вздохнул.

— Не знаю, что нашло на тебя сегодня. Память тебе отшибло, что ли? А я до сих пор чуть не каждую ночь вижу во сне, как он тебя на пол швырнул, да коленом прижал, пока ты не посинел весь. Даже хрипеть уже почти перестал. А я в ногах у него валялся — умолял, чтобы он пощадил твою жизнь. Я тогда в чем угодно был клясться готов.

— Ты сделал так?! — не веря своим ушам, воскликнул Кили.

— Ты тоже.

На миг оба замолчали, сверля друг друга взглядами.

— Фили, ты должен рассказать мне все, — настойчиво повторил Кили. — Не знаю, что ты скажешь, но представь — я все забыл. Последнее, что помню — как мы катались по озеру на лодке, а я... нашел кость дракона. И сделал гребень из нее. Помнишь?

— Нет. Мы часто с тобой раньше по озеру катались. И в лес выбирались вдвоем. И в Дейл, — тут он вздохнул и опустил голову, словно вспоминая. — Ты сегодня странный. И там, на берегу — тоже странный был.

— Фили, расскажи, — перебив, Кили нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. — У нас наверняка совсем мало времени. Мне очень нужно это знать.

— Ну, что ж. Изволь.

 

Попались они до ужаса глупо. Да еще и в сокровищнице.

Увенчав голову Фили массивным обручем, усыпанным сапфирами, с огромным главным, глубинно-синим, сияющим прямо надо лбом, вплетя в его косы тяжелые подвески из белого золота, оправлявшего сияющие прозрачные кристаллы изумрудов и теплящийся матовым светом нефрит, Кили не спеша снял с него парадный кафтан, стащил рубаху и, усевшись на колени, приготовился ласкать. Ласкать долго-долго — до умопомрачения, до стонов и бессвязных просьб, которые он так любил вырывать у Фили, попеременно умолявшего его избавить от мучений и мучить, мучить до конца времен. Эти горячечные, шепотом выдыхаемые слова просто с ума сводили: когда гордый, надменный старший, который только что с каменным лицом слушал вежливые речи посланников, сидел в этом старом резном кресле, так напоминавшем трон, и молил, приказывая. А Кили подчинялся, снисходя.

Они часто сюда приходили. Пришли и теперь, первыми покинув заседание Совета — Торин сам отправил их, велев отнести привезенные послами дары. Вечером всех ждал большой пир — Король-под-Горой заключал все новые и новые союзы, умножая славу своего возрожденного королевства.

Устраиваясь поудобней на широком бархатном сиденье и привычно обхватывая бедра брата ногами, Кили совсем был готов пуститься в длинное изматывающее путешествие губами вниз по могучей шее, через ключицы, плечи, грудь... Как вдруг услышал у себя за спиной ясный, спокойный голос Торина:

— Так вот, значит, как вы здесь развлекаетесь...

Дальше все было словно во сне. Спасло их разве что чудо, да присутствие в Горе эльфийских послов: как объяснишь им, что наследники, только что сидевшие на переговорах справа и слева от государя, вдруг оба разом занедужили, да так, что и на пиру показаться не могут?

Едва Кили — задыхающийся, хрипящий, сплевывающий на золото кровь из рассеченных губ — смог вновь произнести хотя бы слово, Торин заставил их поклясться. Поклясться жизнью матери, жизнями будущих потомков всех обитателей Горы, самим существованием их рода, что больше они никогда не увидятся наедине. Не сделают попытки снова быть вместе.

У них не было выбора. Они поклялись — тут же, на расползающихся под коленями грудах золота и драгоценных камней.

Но Торин знал своих племянников ничуть не хуже, чем они сами знали себя. Он разлучил их. Отвел для Кили новые покои, приставил почетную стражу. А Фили... для Фили у него был особый план, и он не стал откладывать его воплощение надолго.

Фили он женил.

— И ты согласился?!

— Он сказал, если откажусь — тогда ты умрешь. Он убьет тебя сам. Своими руками. У меня на глазах.

— И что потом?

— Потом появилась Нава.

Откуда она взялась — Фили не знал. Ее привезли очень скоро. Сыграли свадьбу. Чтобы не вызывать еще больших подозрений — и так уже в Горе вовсю ходили слухи, один туманнее другого — братья по-прежнему вместе принимали участие и в заседаниях Совета, и во встрече послов, и в праздничных пирах по торжественным поводам. Вместе — и всегда порознь. Даже перемолвиться словом у них не было ни единого шанса — все было устроено так, что, помимо данной клятвы, их разделяло множество посторонних. Вдобавок, Торин велел распустить кругом слухи об их ссоре — наследники теперь еле терпят друг друга, но «держат лицо», не давая чужакам ни малейшего повода думать, что в подгорном королевстве может быть что-то не так.

Шло время. Со дня свадьбы минуло два года. Однажды Торин совсем уж под ночь вызвал Фили к себе и, недобро глядя в глаза, не дав опомниться, начал прямо с порога:

— Ну, так что, наследник? Где же твое потомство? Кому я должен передать корону, коль скоро тебе она оказалась ни к чему?

Фили удивленно вскинул на него глаза, а Торин продолжил чуть не с торжествующим злорадством:

— Или ты думал — я оставлю Эребор тебе? После всего, что знаю? Тебе — бессильному ничтожеству, погрязшему в грехе? Ведь даже та корона, что водрузил на тебя твой блудливый братец, оказалась тебе не по силам, — тут он взял со стола перекрученный обруч с сапфирами. В тот день Торин поднял его от своих ног — Фили, на коленях умоляя пощадить брата, конечно же, не вспомнил об упавшей с головы короне — и смял в кулаке, словно хрупкий венок из живых цветов. — Я давно решил: как только Нава родит — я объявлю вашего ребенка наследником эреборского трона. И ты мне больше не будешь нужен. А ты все медлишь что-то. И вот я жду и жду. Мне что же — наблюдателей отправить в вашу спальню? Или самому со свечой постоять? Вы женаты достаточно времени. Может быть, тебе что-то мешает? Ненужные мысли, глупые чувства? Или кто-то? Уверен, что сумею устранить проблему.

— Что ты задумал? Разве мало тебе того, что ты сделал уже? — побелев, Фили невольно сделал шаг ему навстречу.

— Если нет результата — значит, я сделал мало, — отрезал тот. — Имей ввиду — после летнего солнцеворота твой брат покинет Эребор. Надеюсь, что навсегда.

— Куда ты отошлешь его? — упавшим голосом спросил Фили.

— В Синие Горы. Дис давно просит меня прислать Кили к ней погостить. Пишет, что он скрасит ее правление этим старым пустеющим царством, приютившим нас когда-то. Долгие, долгие годы правления, — тут он усмехнулся и продолжил. — Если и это тебе не поможет повнимательней отнестись к своей жене или, если по воле Махала, ваш брак окажется бесплодным, я ничего не потеряю. Тогда я верну Кили в Эребор. У Навы есть сестры. Он станет следующим счастливым женихом и мужем.

— И что же будет дальше, Торин?

— Дальше? Да что угодно может быть дальше. Мир полон всяческих опасностей. Отец молодого наследника и его брат могут сгинуть на неудачной охоте. Могут отправиться в дальний поход и не вернуться оттуда. Могут вспомнить свою давешнюю ссору и поубивать друг друга в припадке пьяного безумия. Или просто состариться и тихо умереть, забытые всеми. Кто может заранее знать...

 

Кили закрыл глаза и судорожно втянул воздух через стиснутые зубы. Теперь все стало ясно. Все кусочки этой нелепой мозаики сложились, наконец, в единую картину — картину вывернутого наизнанку мира.

И некого винить. Все — сам.

— Фили, — начал, не глядя брату в глаза и, закашлявшись, тяжело сглотнул. — Я все исправлю. Все будет, как было, вот увидишь.

— Как? — тот медленно покачал головой. — И вправду — лучше уезжай. Так всем спокойней будет.

— Спокойней?! Ты что же — гонишь меня? Не хочешь больше видеть? — Кили, не веря своим ушам, с обидой посмотрел на брата.

— Ну да, конечно. Выходит, я во всем виноват, — горько усмехнулся Фили. — Думаешь, мне легче каждый раз замирать от ужаса, когда ты вскакиваешь, чересчур резво отодвигая кресло на Совете, или идешь мимо нас, хоть и в толпе? Ждать, не выкинешь ли ты снова что-нибудь, как в прошлый день Дьюрина.

— А разве я тогда...

— Я знаю, ты не хотел ей дурного, — Фили кивнул, будто соглашаясь с недосказанным, и поставил лампу на край стола. — Она сама непонятно чего тогда испугалась. И оступилась тоже сама. Просто я... я ужасно боюсь за тебя, братишка. Ты всегда был такой порывистый, горячий. Помнишь? Сперва врубиться — после разбираться.

— Помню, — эхом отозвался Кили. 

Это был его старый девиз. Еще в детстве, в Синих Горах, когда они только-только начинали осваивать воинскую науку, каждый придумал для себя секретные слова и выжег их с обратной стороны своего первого щита. Фили тогда над ним ужасно потешался.

— И если вдруг случится так, что у тебя лопнет терпение, и ты решишься на какую-нибудь глупость, я... я просто не смогу себе этого простить, понимаешь? 

— Чего простить? Ведь все из-за меня так получилось.

— Да гибели твоей, дурак! — не выдержав, воскликнул Фили и топнул ногой. И тут же в ужасе оглянулся назад, стал напряженно всматриваться в темный проход между стеллажами. Все было тихо.

От звука его голоса Кили словно очнулся. Взглянув в последний раз на бесполезные груды книг — с чего он только взял, что сможет здесь найти ответ? — шагнул вперед и, упреждая возражения брата, заговорил спокойно и твердо:

— Спасибо, Фили. Теперь, когда я знаю все, что нужно, я ухожу. Прямо сейчас. Я не стану дожидаться, когда меня сошлют в Синие Горы, чтобы сидеть там до конца своих дней и ждать, как еще Торину взбредет в голову нас употребить. 

— Куда же ты пойдешь? В домашнем платье, без оружия, без денег и припасов?

— Проклятье... Я об этом не подумал. Но все равно — назад в свои покои я не вернусь. Другого шанса может и не быть.

— Ну да, — Фили невесело усмехнулся и принялся стаскивать с пальцев тяжелые золотые перстни, один за другим. Сложил их горкой на столе, оценивающе оглядел и стал выпутывать из кос эглеты. — Сперва врубиться...

— Не бойся, разберусь, — весело огрызнулся Кили. — Дай помогу.

— Отойди, — Фили зыркнул на него из-под насупленных бровей. Застежки поддавались плохо. — Все зубоскалишь. Сначала в Дейл ступай. Там обернешь вот это в деньги и раздобудешь все, что нужно. Найди в оружейном конце Ранда. Он ювелир, но со своими знаться не желает, все больше по оружию сейчас. Не перепутай — оружейный конец, не ювелирный. Ранд хоть и не из наших, но верный человек, я доверяю ему. Лишних вопросов тебе не задаст. Лавка уж конечно, закрыта будет, но он живет прямо над ней. Смело стучи — как Бьерн забрешет на дворе, да цепью грохотать начнет, так он живо вниз спустится посмотреть на ночного гостя. У него и заночевать будет можно. Утром обскажи ему все, что тебе нужно — он купит в лучшем виде, не волнуйся. Сам в город не ходи — не ровен час, тебя кто-нибудь узнает. Ну, наконец-то. Вот, последний.

Фили положил эглет на стол, толкнул всю кучу в сторону брата. Тот сгреб золото и ссыпал в карман, выбрав предварительно эглеты. Сжав их в кулаке, поднес его к лицу и, глядя Фили в глаза, быстро коснулся губами костяшек пальцев.

— Их не продам. И так достаточно. С избытком даже.

— Много ты понимаешь. Можно подумать — через день вернешься. Куда пойдешь-то? 

— Я пока не знаю. Но выход должен быть. Уверен. И кстати, о выходе, — тут решительность Кили слегка поколебалась. — А как мне выбраться наружу? У двери меня Глоди ждет со своими воинами.

— Пройдешь через мои покои. Там сделан тайный выход на западный склон.

— Как — через твои? — опешил Кили. — А как же...

— Не бойся, она давно спит. И потом — мы до жилых комнат не дойдем. Дверь наверх открывается прямо из галереи. Идем, а то как бы и правда тебя не хватились.

Взяв лампу, Фили зашагал к выходу. Дойдя до необъятного стола, заваленного книгами, где обычно сидел Рунфаст, он обогнул его и стал подниматься по узкой винтовой лестнице наверх. Кили едва поспевал за ним. Металлические ступени гулко загремели под его ногами. Фили живо обернулся и сердито зашипел:

— Ты в своем уме?! Не топай так, сейчас вся Гора сюда сбежится, а не только твоя охрана.

В коридоре, начинавшемся прямо за лестничной площадкой, горело несколько факелов. Быстро дошли до узкой развилки, и Фили свернул вправо. Стали подниматься вверх по сильно сузившемуся проходу. В конце их ждал тупик без всяких признаков двери. Фили потянул из-за ворота цепочку с ключом. Нащупал одному ему ведомую замочную скважину. Ключ повернулся совершенно бесшумно, и в приоткрывшуюся, еще не видимую глазу щель сразу же потекли запахи летней ночи. Навалившись плечом, Фили толкнул дверь сильнее. Оба вышли на маленькую скальную площадку, от которой вилась тропинка вниз.

Ночь выдалась безоблачной. Свет луны заливал все вокруг, ослепительно-яркой дорожкой стелился по озерной воде, короткими сполохами отражался в глазурной черепичной плитке крыш лежащего внизу Дэйла. Кили как завороженный глядел на темную гладь далекого озера, рассеченную надвое серебряным лунным клинком. В самой середине лезвия темнело несколько пятен — сгоревшие руины Эсгарота. Словно безобразная ржавчина разъедала благородную сталь.

— Ну, все, братишка. Мне пора, — Фили вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Иди. Пусть Махал сохранит тебя и облегчит твой путь. Может, еще свидимся когда-нибудь.

— Конечно, Фили. Обязательно свидимся, — оторвав взгляд от лунного серебра, Кили обернулся и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Качнулся вперед — тот отступил. — Что, даже не обнимешь на прощанье?

— Мы дали клятву, Кили, — нерешительно прошептал тот. Было видно, что его раздирают на части два абсолютно противоположных желания: сдержать слово и прижать брата что есть силы к себе.

— Да? И в чем же мы клялись? Что не будем тайно искать встречи друг с другом? А разве мы ее искали, Фили? Это вышло случайно. Ведь я совсем не ожидал увидеть тебя в библиотеке. И ты пришел туда не для того, чтобы встретиться со мной. 

Кили говорил спокойным, ровным голосом. Говорил — и медленно шел вперед. Шел до тех пор, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу.

— Такое вышло совпадение. Случайность... — последнее слово он выдохнул Фили прямо в губы. 

Еще мгновение оба балансировали на лезвии вырванной клятвы, данной по принуждению, в миг ужаса и отчаяния — а потом рухнули вниз.

Целуя искусанные губы — без вожделения, без страсти, с какой-то горькой нежностью и болью — пропуская между пальцами расплетенные волнистые пряди, обнимая, прижимая Фили к себе, Кили едва мог сдерживать стон — так ныло сердце. Брат, хоть и застыл в страшном напряжении, но не отстранился, позволил коснуться себя. Он стоял, закрыв глаза, неудобно наклонившись вперед и безвольно опустив руки, словно внезапно лишился возможности управлять собственным телом. Когда Кили разомкнул объятия, тот судорожно всхлипнул и, качнувшись вперед, на мгновенье стиснул его плечи. Прошептал с мукой в голосе:

— Уходи, слышишь... Уходи отсюда...

Оба выпрямились и повернулись лицом к своему пути.

«Прощай» и «Я люблю тебя» сказали одновременно.

 

* * *

 

Намотав поводья на луку седла, Кили ехал по неширокой тропе вдоль кромки леса, то и дело отводя рукой высовывающиеся поперек нее ветки. Солнце уже часа три как перевалило за полдень — скоро нужно будет подумать о ночлеге. Стояли погожие деньки середины лета, и под любым кустом можно было найти удобное место для стоянки — стоило лишь расседлать пони да завернуться в теплый дорожный плащ. Или же натянуть небольшой полог и укрыться под ним вместе с крохотным костерком — если погода портилась, и к вечеру собирался дождь.

С той памятной ночи, когда он стоял рядом с Фили на узком скальном карнизе, а впереди его ждала неизвестность, наполненная поиском ответов на вопросы, которые он тогда еще не знал, кому задаст, прошла почти неделя. В Дейле все удалось, как и предсказывал брат. Получив от Ранда отличного пони, дорожный припас и увесистый кошелек, набитый золотом, Кили заметно приободрился. Тем более, что в голове у него, наконец, вырисовался хоть какой-то план.

Той ночью, лежа без сна в доме Ранда, он окончательно решил, куда пойдет и кто ему нужен. Радагаст — тот, кто так много знает обо всем ползающем и бегающем в Средиземье, ныряющем в его глубинах и летающем в небесах. Все живые твари подвластны ему. Он знает их язык и повадки, и наверняка за свою бесконечно длинную жизнь встречал и русалок. Ну, или слышал о них о тех, кто встречал.

Мысль о Радагасте пришла ему на ум не сразу. Поначалу он подумывал о Гэндальфе и даже об эльфийских владыках.

Гэндальф... Кили помнил его хорошо. Сначала, как и всем остальным участникам похода, тот показался ему забавным балагуром, старым чудаком, легким на подъем, несмотря на весьма почтенный возраст. Искателем приключений, рассказы которого было интересно слушать за трубочкой у вечернего костра. Потом, после их чудесного спасения из огня пылающих сосен и позже, когда нелепый долговязый весельчак явил всю мощь своего волшебства в битве под стенами Эребора, он круто поменял свое мнение о старом маге. Но отгремела битва, и Гэндальф словно бы враз состарился на десятки лет. Кили хорошо запомнил тот день, когда в первый раз смог выбраться из лекарской палатки наружу. Тяжело опираясь на костыль, он медленно брел по разбитому под сенью Горы лагерю, кивая знакомым и то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух. В конце длинного ряда палаток заметил одинокую фигуру. Грозный старик, еще совсем недавно одним ударом посоха раскидывавший вокруг себя десятки орков, призвавший им на помощь могучих орлов и неукротимого медведя-оборотня, сидел, прислонившись боком к каменному выступу, бессильно сложив на коленях руки. Лишь время от времени подносил ко рту свою видавшую виды трубку. Взгляд его воспаленных после многих бессонных ночей глаз был обращен на юг, туда, где над самым горизонтом едва виднелась полоска темно-багровых туч, время от времени пронзаемых бесшумно вспыхивающими молниями.

Кили тогда так и не решился с ним заговорить. А потом Гэндальф ушел. Больше его в их краях не видали. Кили особо не интересовался, куда отправился старый волшебник — ему, как и остальным гномам, с лихвой хватало своих собственных дел и забот.

Мысль о том, чтобы идти со своими вопросами к эльфам, он отбросил почти сразу же. Да и к кому из них идти? К Элронду? К Трандуилу? От общения и с тем, и с другим воспоминания у него остались совсем не радужные. И снизойдут ли бессмертные владыки Средиземья до вопросов и просьб какого-то там гнома? Да еще и таких странных? Чего доброго — посмеются и выставят вон, посоветовав спросить у горного ветра или летнего облака, как у них водится. Любят они загадками говорить. И пошутить тоже любят. Над другими, не над собой. А ты стой потом, как дурак, и крути в голове их слова — то ли штуки, то ли ответы.

Значит, решено — Радагаст. Он, конечно, был самым странным из всех сильных этого мира, что доводилось встречать Кили. Но старик явно был добряком и без памяти любил свое зверье. Наверняка, даже если сам он и не знает точный ответ — что-нибудь путное, да присоветует.

Только вот где его искать? Говорят, он живет где-то на юго-западных окраинах Лихолесья. Там стоит его странный дом, словно вросший в огромное разлапистое дерево. Значит, перво-наперво нужно пересечь этот эльфийский лес.

Идея путешествовать в одиночку по зачарованным тропам, хоть и избавленным теперь от пауков, Кили не улыбалась совершенно. Да и помимо пауков нечисти в нем по-прежнему водилось предостаточно. Нужно было прибиться к какому-нибудь обозу, заплатив старшему, чтобы позволил двигаться вместе со всеми. Не слишком быстро — зато безопасно. И по дороге можно расспросить кого-нибудь, где ему искать Радагаста. Да и будет той дороги — от силы день или два.

Утром из Дейла как раз выходил один такой обоз — купцы везли на западные равнины соленую рыбу да меха, добытые за зиму. Вот Ранд и договорился с Олафом — старшим обозной стражи, чтобы гном, следующий по какой-то своей надобности на запад, смог вместе с ними миновать неспокойные земли.

Короткое совместное путешествие прошло без приключений. Лишь пересекая зачарованный ручей по вновь отстроенному мосту, Кили пару раз опасливо покосился на лениво бегущие внизу струи, сулившие путнику колдовской сон, коль доведется тому попасть в их туго-закрученные водовороты да темные омуты.

Добравшись до западных окраин Лихолесья, он расстался с обозом и двинулся на юг вдоль кромки леса по едва заметной тропе уже в одиночку. Длинные летние дни, ясные и безмятежные, сменяли друг друга. Кили ехал не торопясь, наслаждаясь дорогой и иногда ловил себя на мысли, как было бы здорово отправиться в путь вот так, куда глаза глядят, вместе с братом. Ехать шагом, ни о чем не тревожась, порой останавливаться на несколько дней, где вздумается. Охотиться или рыбачить, забираться в пещеры и гроты — вдруг повезет наткнуться на неприметную жилу или богатую россыпь, сокрытую от людей, но сразу видную опытному гномьему глазу? Узнавать, в каких ремеслах преуспели населяющие просторы Средиземья народы, дивиться чудесным вещам, вышедшим из рук их искусных мастеров. Быть вместе и не опасаться никакого подвоха, ждущего их в таком длинном неспешном путешествии. Увидеть Рохан, Белые Горы, Гондор или забраться еще дальше на юг — в неизвестные земли, лежащие за Андуином. Вдвоем. Вместе с Фили.

Поймав особо нахальную ветку, так и норовившую хлестнуть по глазам, Кили отвел ее от лица и горько усмехнулся. Путешествовать с братом...Что-то он разошелся. О таком подарке судьбы теперь не стоит даже мечтать. Стоит мечтать о другом — поскорее найти Радагаста и вызнать у него, как вернуть себе и Фили прежнюю жизнь. Если вообще получится.

Спешившись, он расседлал пони и, стреножив, оставил его пастись на краю леса. Сам забрался чуть вглубь, и сразу же за первыми рядами деревьев приглядел небольшую поляну, подходящую для ночлега. После ужина долго курил, вглядываясь в сгущающиеся сумерки, неспешно затягивающие и лес, и дорогу плотным густым туманом. Очнувшись от оцепенелого забытья, зябко передернул плечами и подбросил в захиревший было костерок еще хвороста. Огонь весело вспыхнул и тут же сник, зашипев сырыми ветками, стал чадить, испуская клубы серого дыма, смешивая их с туманом, как будто его одного было мало, чтобы настроение у Кили упало совсем.

Вздохнув, поплотнее закутался в плащ и улегся, положив голову на седло. Закрыл глаза — языки пламени, пробравшись под вздрагивающие веки, продолжили там свой беззвучный причудливый танец. Лес постепенно засыпал: ночные звуки, прилетавшие из темноты — протяжные, мягкие, от которых по коже пробегал неприятный липкий холодок — сменяли привычную ясность дневных. Кто-то копошился там, за деревьями, протяжно вздыхал, или же вдруг начинал неразборчиво лопотать, а потом ухать глухо, как в яму, полную темной торфяной воды. Постепенно среди шорохов, скрипа ветвей в высоких раскидистых кронах Кили стали мерещиться совсем другие звуки: неясный шепот, смех, перелетающий от ствола к стволу, словно за ними кто-то прятался, украдкой разглядывая лежащего у костра гнома.

Поежившись, он пододвинулся ближе к огню, хотя ему не было холодно. Поворошил угли. На мгновенье звуки испуганно стихли, но через мгновенье вновь со всех сторон поплыли к нему, покачиваясь на серых волнах тумана.

Хрустнувшая за спиной ветка заставила Кили вздрогнуть так сильно, что он чуть не упал лицом в костер. Вскочив, зашарил глазами по колышущимся вокруг неясным фигурам, уже не различая, кто перед ним — то ли просто лесные кусты, то ли призраки, сжимающие вокруг него кольцо.

Хруст повторился. В тумане обозначилась узкая прорезь, быстро становившаяся все шире и шире, и в круг света шагнула невысокая фигура, закутанная в немыслимо ветхий, покрытый пятнами плащ. В руке у пришедшего был посох, навершие которого светилось тусклым зеленовато-синим болотным огнем. Едва завидев этот призрачный свет, тлеющий, то разгораясь, то угасая, среди обрамляющих его узловатых кривых ветвей, Кили облегченно выдохнул и шагнул навстречу.

— Радагаст! Я просто глазам своим не верю! Я искал с тобой встречи, и вот ты здесь. Как ты меня нашел?

— Искал меня? — вопросом на вопрос ответил старый маг, стоя на границе света и тени. — Зачем?

— Ну, — замялся Кили, застигнутый врасплох внезапным появлением того, кого он так рвался поскорее увидеть. Он был явно не готов сходу начинать такой непростой разговор. — Я хотел расспросить тебя кое-о-чем. Точнее — о ком.

— О ком же? — в голосе Радагаста Кили почудилась усмешка.

— Может быть, ты присядешь к костру? Так нам будет удобнее разговаривать.

— Ночью нет места для света, — маг шагнул вперед и коснулся посохом горящих поленьев. Костер зашипел и погас, словно водой на него плеснули. — Пламя — младший брат солнца, его появление ночью нарушает естественный ход вещей, сложившийся изначально. Лишь свет луны, да болотные огни ночью будут уместны. Тот, кто бездумно идет против установленного в мире порядка рано или поздно горько пожалеет об этом. Уверен, ты знаешь.

— Откуда ты... знаешь? — закашлявшись, Кили во все глаза смотрел на спокойно стоявшего перед ним Радагаста.

— Я знаю лишь то, что гном, пробирающийся в одиночку окраинами древнего леса в поисках ответов на свои вопросы, которых не дали ему соплеменники и издавна живущие рядом с ними люди, таким поступком нарушает привычный ход вещей. Значит, у гнома случилось нечто такое, что толкнуло его в этот вынужденный и безрадостный путь. Что, я прав? — неожиданно подмигнув, старый маг хихикнул и, наконец, опустился на расстеленное дорожное одеяло.

Кили с облегчением устроился рядом, принялся лихорадочно рыться в дорожной сумке в поисках какого-нибудь угощения. Радагаст и тут его опередил, протянув горсть вынутых из бездонного кармана ярко-оранжевых, налитых соком ягод, в призрачном свете посоха казавшихся мутно-прозрачными, словно тлеющие угольки.

— На вот, попробуй, — аккуратно ссыпал ягоды в подставленную ковшиком ладонь. — Наверняка ты таких не ел.

Кили кинул на пробу в рот несколько ароматных комочков и, прожевав, разом отправил вслед за ними и все остальные. Вкус был необычный — сладкий, немного пьяный, будто не свежие ягоды он ел, а пил молодое вино. На зубах отчаянно захрустели косточки.

— Спасибо. Вкусно. А мне вот совсем нечем тебя угостить, — Кили виновато развел руками, держа на коленях зачерствевшую горбушку — все, что осталось от небогатого ужина.

— Отчего же? — Радагаст деловито отщипнул кусок хлеба и, приподняв свою немыслимую шапку, стал крошить его рядом со свитым из волос гнездом, в котором мирно спали какие-то две пичужки. Закончив, пояснил. — Проснутся — будет им завтрак.

Подивившись такой заботе о малых бессмысленных тварях, Кили протянул ему остатки хлеба и тут же получил целый туесок тех самых оранжево-пьяных ягод. Отправляя их в рот одну за другой, стал рассказывать, решив, что ходить вокруг да около больше не стоит.

Рассказал он волшебнику, конечно, не все. Старательно обходя то, что касалось их отношений с братом, свел все случившееся к разозлившей озерную тварь дурацкой шутке, за которую теперь оба жестоко расплачивались. И не только они — похоже, и весь Эребор.

Радагаст слушал молча, не перебивая. Широко раскрытыми глазами глядел куда-то в ночь, порой хмурился — как раз в тот момент, когда Кили упомянул гребень драконьей кости. Пару раз покачал головой — когда про Наву услышал, да про то, что Торин ждет-не дождется, когда у Фили родится наследник.

— Плохо дело. Потомство нежити — выродки, как ни крути. Ничем хорошим для рода Дьюрина такой брак точно не обернется. Вот же судьба, — горько усмехнулся, покачал головой. — Выжить, выстоять среди стольких бед и напастей, выкарабкаться из пропасти небытия, отползти от ее края лишь для того, чтобы добровольно шагнуть туда, увлекая за собой остатки своего народа.

— Фили не добровольно... — начал было Кили.

— Я не о нем сейчас говорю, — досадливо отмахнулся маг. — Торин, Торин... Разве не видит он, не знает, что такой брак, заключенный без любви, лишь по долгу и принуждению, всех вас рано или поздно приведет к немалой беде? Уж кому, как не ему, это знать. Ведь сам потому и не женится сколько лет, что не нашел свою половину, а тут... словно разумом вдруг стал слеп. Словно нашептал ему кто — на погибель всем гномам.

Услышав эти слова, Кили невольно поерзал, повозил руками по складкам одеяла, как будто ему вдруг стало неудобно сидеть. Исподтишка глянул на Радагаста. Тот затих, все так же незряче вглядываясь в туман, лишь изредка принимался что-то бормотать себе под нос, покачивая головой. Вытащил из кармана несколько причудливо изогнутых веток. Тлеющей головней очертил круг на земле, написал по краям какие-то одному ему ведомые знаки и бросил ветки в его середину. Долго всматривался в сложенный узор, с разных сторон тыкал в них головешкой. Наконец, толкнул сапогом к костру, а заодно и затер нарисованное. Еще помолчал. Потом тихо начал говорить нараспев, не поворачивая головы, будто бы сам с собой:

— Далеко на востоке есть огромное озеро-море. Со всех сторон его окружают старые горы, давным-давно оставленные вычерпавшими их недра народами, имена которых истерлись даже из памяти потомков. Земли эти ныне необитаемы и пустынны, и гном, забравшийся так далеко от обиталищ своих соплеменников, вряд ли сможет рассчитывать найти там помощь или поддержку. Скорее наоборот, — маг недобро усмехнулся и покосился на Кили, слушавшего его с затаенным дыханием. — По слухам, живут на его берегах разные темные твари, а в водах — русалки. Там их больше всего. С севера в озеро врезается гигантский мыс — целая гора, разрезающая его в этом месте надвое. У самой воды есть пещера, в ней живет та, кто знает ответы на твои вопросы.

— Кто там живет? Это ведьма? — Кили весь подался вперед.

— Мать русалок, — поправил его Радагаст.

— Ты видел ее?

— Не видел, — маг покачал головой. — Так говорят.

— Кто говорит?

— Те, кто видел тех, кто ее видел. Разве этого тебе не довольно? Иди к ней.

— Она мне поможет?

— Поможет? — Радагаст удивленно уставился на сидевшего рядом гнома, словно впервые его увидел. — Опомнись, за что ей тебе помогать? За то, что ты обманул одну из ее дочерей, обидел и посмеялся над ней? За то, что не выполнил уговора? Мне странно слышал такое.

— Но ведь я ничего ей не обещал, — Кили смешался и покраснел. — Это была просто шутка.

— Та, что живет в пещере на берегу, по слухам, тоже любит шутить. Нашутится вдоволь, натешится, нарезвится прежде, чем от себя отпустит. Если для обратной дороги останутся силы. А то ведь может и не хватить. Ступай к ней, гном, — повторил Радагаст и поднялся на ноги, запахнул свой немыслимый плащ. — Если воля твоя крепка, и ты твердо намерен заработать прощенье — иного пути тебе нет.

— Спасибо, — одними губами выдохнул Кили, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Не за что благодарить. Ты сам не знаешь, во что выльется твое путешествие, да и я не уверен, что правильно сделал, рассказав тебе, где искать избавления от созданных тобой бед. Одно утешает — ты еще молод. Возможно, тебе хватит отпущенной создателем жизни, чтобы исполнить задуманное.

— О чем ты сейчас говоришь? — Кили озадаченно наморщил лоб. — Разве море это лежит так далеко? Я еду один, без обоза, без медлительных спутников. Доберусь туда за пару недель, мигом управлюсь с той ведьмой и еще до конца лета вновь окажусь в Эреборе. В прежнем, своем Эреборе, — уточнил он.

— Кто знает, гном, кто знает, — сказал Радагаст, поднимая с земли свой посох. Поправил кристалл, еле тлеющий тусклым зеленым светом. — Запомни одно: трижды подумай прежде, чем что-либо сделать, — добавил с усмешкой. — И все три раза — не только лишь о себе.

— Ты думаешь, я для себя одного здесь стараюсь?! — Кили сердито дернулся и тоже вскочил на ноги. — Видел бы ты, в кого превратился Фили с такой жизнью! Да с такою женой. Ходит, как призрак, все больше молчит. Не улыбнется, не пошутит. Скоро видно будет сквозь него на просвет. Не гном — одно названье осталось. Я знаю — это я виноват, а расплачиваться вышло ему. Я не остановлюсь ни перед чем, лишь бы ему хорошо было, — горячо закончил он.

— Вот об этом и помни, — Радагаст наклонил свой посох в сторону леса, вновь рассекая прореху в тумане. — Прощай, гном. Пусть бережет тебя Махал. Как бы там ни было — прежним назад ты уже не вернешься.

 

* * *

 

Дорога до диких земель оказалась длиннее, чем Кили предполагал. Только к исходу третьей недели безлюдная пустошь вокруг него начала постепенно повышаться, появились отдельные, пока еще невысокие холмы. На горизонте замаячили горы. Добравшись до них по давно заброшенной дороге, превратившейся в еле видную узенькую тропку, он стал высматривать проход, одновременно прикидывая, в какой стороне среди нависающих скал прячется то самое огромное озеро, следов которого было пока не видать. Еще три дня пробирался среди каменных осыпей, порой ведя пони в поводу, до того обманчиво-коварной казалась вьющаяся под ногами тропа. Часто взбирался на утесы, пытаясь высмотреть с их вершин верный путь. И как на зло, погода разладилась: лето совсем недавно перевалило за середину, но здесь, в этих неприветливых северных краях, уже вовсю чувствовалось студеное дыхание осени. Ночи стояли холодные, с обильной росой, пропитывающей к утру одежду чуть не насквозь. Его дорожный плащ не успевал высохнуть за день, и к вечеру Кили, кутаясь в его тяжелые сырые складки, чувствовал себя совсем неуютно даже возле костра. Утром четвертого дня далеко-далеко на востоке тускло блеснуло — словно гигантская истертая монета затесалась среди валунов. Озеро наконец-то нашлось.

Он вступил на его пустынные берега уже в сумерках, когда бьющее в спину солнце окрасило тяжелую, неподвижно застывшую воду багровым и алым. Вскоре оно скрылось за верхушками гор, ненадолго задержавшись яркими сполохами на самых высоких пиках дальнего восточного берега, но Кили уже успел заприметить и мыс, и вход в пещеру, зияющий у его основания. Добрался туда почти в темноте, рассудив, что, двигаясь вдоль кромки берега, с пути точно не собьется. Так и вышло, но вот только неверная дорога доставила много хлопот: несколько раз он споткнулся, чуть не полетев в воду, и один раз все же упал — уже возле самой пещеры — здорово приложившись головой о прибрежную гальку. Шепча сквозь зубы проклятия мокрым камням, вывернувшимся из под ноги, привязал пони у входа. Медленно зашел внутрь.

И сразу увидел брата.

Фили лежал в самом центре пещеры на большом плоском камне и, казалось, спокойно спал. Не разбирая дороги, Кили ринулся вперед и, не дойдя до камня нескольких шагов, застыл, словно споткнувшись об насмешливый голос:

— Однако же ты и проворен, гном. Не успел войти — и сразу к понравившемуся хозяйскому добру руки тянешь, даже не поздоровавшись.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от брата — лицо его было бледно до прозрачной, пугающей синевы, весь силуэт, утратив природную основательность и телесную мощь, казался каким-то бесплотным — Кили медленно повернулся туда, откуда донесся голос. В дальнем углу пещеры увидел ведьму — ту самую, о которой говорил ему Радагаст. В том, что это она, ни секунды не усомнился — только такое страшилище, порождение давнего зла, и могло быть источником всех его бед. Огромная, с безобразно-расплывшимся телом, словно навеки вросшим в камни, на котором оно покоилось, с длинными спутанными волосами, рассыпанными по плечам и спине. Седая как лунь. Очень старая. Старая, как эти раскрошившиеся от времени горы, укрывавшие ее в своей глубине. На широком, скуластом лице ярким огнем горели глаза — темно-желтые, больше всего похожие цветом на обкатанные волнами куски янтаря. Одеждой ей служили обветшалые рыбачьи сети, опутывавшие тело с головы до ног. То там, то сям в их ячейках мелькали куски раковин, тускло поблескивающих перламутром, и обглоданные рыбьи скелеты. Сухо постукивали крабьи клешни, усыпавшие подол. Ведьма ощерила наполовину беззубый рот и поманила Кили к себе:

— Подойди.

Он медленно двинулся вокруг камня, по-прежнему не спуская с лежащего на нем глаз, попутно судорожно соображая, как такое могло получится. Как смог Фили выбраться из Эребора, найти дорогу сюда, да еще и первым добраться? И почему он так бледен, лежит неподвижно... Спит или...

— Спит, конечно же, спит. Вечным сном, — словно прочтя его мысли, ведьма довольно захохотала, наполняя пещеру визгливыми звуками, больше похожими на рыдания, чем на обычный смех. Заметавшееся из стороны в сторону эхо сорвало со стен летучих мышей, заставляя их бестолково носиться, сталкиваясь в уходящей ввысь темноте в поисках нового безопасного убежища. — Ближе встань, — отсмеявшись, повелительно взмахнула рукой. Стала пристально разглядывать подошедшего гнома. — Вот ты, значит, какой. Теперь понимаю Никси, отчего она тебя заприметила. И на брата совсем не похож. А Наве, вишь, наоборот — тот больше глянулся. Не пойму я их иногда, — вздохнула, словно и вправду расстроилась. Вновь остро глянула Кили в лицо — почти не слушая, тот все время оборачивался, силясь разглядеть в полумраке оставшегося позади брата. — Что ты все вертишься, словно кто за веревку дергает! — ведьма сделала едва уловимое движение пальцами, и Кили застыл, не в силах двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой. Мог лишь только моргать и дышать, да и то еле-еле, будто на грудь положили здоровенный камень. — И зачем же ко мне ты пожаловал?

— Как — зачем? — с трудом разлепив непослушные губы, с удивлением уставился на нее. — Чтобы брата вернуть.

— Ах, вернуть... Это можно. Мигом устрою. А ты пока расчеши-ка меня. Вон мой гребень лежит, — сказала — и повернулась к Кили спиной.

Почувствовав, что его движений ничего больше не стесняет, он осторожно взял из каменной ниши простой деревянный гребень и, еще раз оглянувшись на Фили, подступился к ведьминым волосам. Радуясь и дивясь про себя, что все решилось так просто, сначала провел по ним медленно, не вдевая пряди в зубцы. Ведьма ойкнула, довольно хохотнула:

— Давай, гном! Двигайся споро. Я знаю — ты хорошо умеешь косы плести.

Стиснув зубы, Кили стал равномерно водить по нечистым космам, осторожно разбирая спутанные пряди. Через несколько минут его работы старуха перестала посмеиваться и ерзать, принялась что-то тихо бормотать себе под нос. Воздух в пещере сгустился. Кили почудилось, что у него кружится голова и немеют ноги. Каждый новый взмах давался все с большим трудом. В какой-то миг он бросил взгляд на свою руку и чуть не выронил гребень: она стала морщинистой, как у древнего старика, покрылась темными пятнами. Свободной рукой он коснулся лица — так и есть: глубокие складки избороздили щеки и лоб, нос заострился, губы ввалились. Проведя языком по деснам, понял, что зубов у него сильно убавилось.

Кили застыл, сжимая гребень в руке, с трудом моргая слезящимися глазами, силясь прогнать внезапную пелену, застившую все вокруг.

— Что же ты замер, гном? Ведь ты не закончил, — сквозь нарастающий звон в ушах донесся новый, совсем незнакомый голос. — Смотри, сколько нужно еще расчесать.

Ведьма обернулась — от ее безобразия не осталось следа. На Кили смотрело юное личико в обрамлении вьющихся темных локонов. Мягким золотом лучились глаза, алел ярко блестевший рот. Она поднялась — безобразная тучность исчезла, как и ветхие рыбачьи сети. Вместо них тонкий девичий стан обнимало платье цвета морской лазури — простого кроя, но изукрашенное драгоценным шитьем, с жемчугом и бирюзой, перевитыми серебряной нитью.

Шагнув ближе, склонилась к его лицу — на Кили враз пахнуло холодом и болотной гнилью. Тут он увидел, что и вправду не все еще кончено: из высоких манжет, отороченных тем же шитьем, к нему протянулись ссохшиеся пальцы, заканчивающиеся желтыми растрескавшимися ногтями. И зубы во рту — словно у покойника, пролежавшего в земле сотню лет: черные, покосившиеся на все стороны сразу. Заметив, как он напрягся, ведьма ощерилась:

— Что, не глянулась я тебе, гном? Не слишком красива? Да и ты ведь — себе прежнему не чета. Так что стоит ли привередничать?

— Ты обещала, — с трудом ворочая непослушным языком, еле выдавил из себя Кили. — Сказала, что брата вернешь...

— Фи, обещания, — насмешливо дернула плечиком. — Разве можно им верить? Ладно, был уговор. Доведешь до конца то, что начал — встанет брат твой с забвенного камня.

И Кили, преодолевая ломоту в скрючившихся пальцах, перешедшую в мелкую, упорную дрожь, вновь принялся водить гребнем по ведьминым волосам. Расчесав до конца, свил две тонких косы над ушами, сведя их на затылке в одну — лоснящуюся, выгибающуюся в пальцах, словно змея. Приглядевшись получше, обмер: коса и вправду обернулась змеей. Угрожающе зашипев — Кили едва успел отдернуть руку — она огляделась по сторонам и спрятала маленькую сплюснутую головку в рассыпанных по спине колышущихся прядях.

— Я закончил.

Сказал — и закашлялся. Выронил гребень, но поднять уже не сумел — не было сил наклониться. Тяжело опустился на обломок скалы. Обернувшись, до боли в глазах стал вглядываться туда, где в последний раз видел Фили — камень в центре пещеры бы пуст.

— Где он?

— Кто?

— Где мой брат?

— Как — где? — ведьма уставилась на него с деланным удивлением. — Там, где ты оставил его. Да ты сам посмотри.

С трудом уняв дрожь в коленях, он проковылял за ней к опустевшему ложу. Поверхность его была вытерта до зеркального блеска. Чем или кем — думать об этом ему не хотелось. Да и сил не было. Кили тяжело оперся на скользкий камень, поднял на ведьму глаза. Она стояла перед ним — юная, улыбающаяся, в расцвете своей красоты. В руках откуда-то взялся лист папоротника — длинный, тяжелый, похожий на перо, выпавшее из крыла древней гигантской птицы. Проведя им по камню, поверхность которого вдруг подернулась рябью, ведьма, все так же смеясь, посмотрела на Кили, приглашая взглянуть:

— Вот. Можешь сам убедиться.

Рябь рассеялась. В извивах пожелтевшей породы стали проступать какие-то тени. Кили до боли в воспаленных глазах всматривался в распадающийся на части узор, готовый выхватить потерявшим прежнюю остроту взглядом знакомую до последней черточки фигуру или лицо. И вдруг — увидел. Увидел, как Фили стоит на том самом карнизе, где они с ним расстались. Как всматривается вдаль из-под приложенной к нахмуренному лбу руки. Как ловит полы плаща, терзаемого ветром, зябко кутается в него. Увидел снег, лежащий под ногами у брата, вырывающееся изо рта облачко пара — день, видно, выдался морозным.

Удивленно затряс головой. Как это вдруг — морозным? Ведь лето стоит на дворе...

Лист папоротника у ведьмы в руке шевельнулся — картинка стремительно затянулась ледяными узорами, словно оконце студеной зимой, и пропала.

— Ну что, убедился? В Эреборе твой брат. 

— Зачем ты морочишь меня?

— Как же — морочу? Ты видел все сам.

— Где он — я видел. Но вот когда он? 

Ведьма насмешливо фыркнула и отвернулась.

— Гном, ты задаешь слишком много вопросов. Мне прискучила твоя трескотня. Убирайся.

— Почему — убирайся? — упавшим голосом прошептал Кили, растерянно глядя на ведьму. Сам не почувствовал, когда сел на колдовской камень: от слабости или от забытья, в голове все кружилось. — Ты же сказала — проще простого...

— А теперь говорю — убирайся! — она топнула ногой и занесла было над головой лист папоротника, словно хлыст.

— Постой! Не гони меня. Возьми все, что хочешь, — тут он беспомощно оглядел себя, разведя руки в стороны. — Все, что осталось, возьми. Только верни мне его. Умоляю. Пожалуйста...

Сказал — словно вложил в этот крик последние силы. Медленно сполз на пол, застыл перед ведьмой на коленях. И, не выдержав давящей на плечи чудовищной тяжести, ткнулся лицом в выщербленный, забрызганной темной зеленью камень. Закрыл глаза.

 

* * *

 

— Эй, кто там прячется в темноте? А ну, выходи на свет, да живее. 

Кили, уже несколько минут напряженно следившей за ведьмой, тяжело ворочавшейся в глубине пещеры — ее необъятная туша, то и дело перекрывая свет костра, отбрасывала на стены причудливо пляшущие, извивающиеся тени — вздрогнул от окрика и, еще чуть помедлив, осторожно шагнул внутрь.

Из небытия его вырвал холод, успевший пробрать до костей. Сколько времени он пролежал на мокрой прибрежной гальке, ткнувшись в нее лицом, Кили не знал. Лишь только сознание воротилось, вскочил и, не обращая внимания на боль в ломящем теле, принялся судорожно ощупывать себя плохо слушающимися заледеневшими пальцами. Лицо, волосы, грудь — все было прежним. Его собственным, не нарушенным колдовством. Облегченно выдохнув, вновь подкрался к пещере, принялся внимательно ее изучать, пытаясь заметить то, что не увидел в первый раз.

Первый раз... Что это было? Наваждение, морок? Может, тот разговор ему просто привиделся, пока он лежал без памяти, ударившись головой? Разве теперь поймешь...

Покосившись на огромный плоский камень, громоздящийся в самом центре — пустой — осторожно обошел его и приблизился к ведьме.

— Да это же гном! Эреборский, если мне зрение не изменяет. Редкий гость в наших скромных краях. Кили — правильно? Не ошибаюсь?

— Да, это я.

— Ну, и зачем ты пожаловал?

— Я пришел, чтобы ты вернула мне... попросить тебя вернуть мне брата. Я знаю, что виноват — я подшутил над одной из твоих дочерей, и она рассердилась...

— Подшутил? — ведьма уперла руки в бока. — Разве так у гномов зовется обман? Ты обманул ее. Не сдержал обещания.

— Неправда! Ты же не знаешь. Тебя не было там.

— Чтобы знать правду о происходящем, мне не нужно рядом стоять, — она холодно усмехнулась. — Есть и другие способы, — сказала — и глянула поверх его плеча, туда, где лежал желтый камень.

— Все равно, — Кили упрямо тряхнул головой. — Я не давал никаких обещаний русалке. Это была просто шутка. Может, и глупая, но я готов искупить свою вину. Требуй с меня, что хочешь — любой службы, платы любой. Пусть только все станет, как было, — умоляюще закончил он.

— Плата, гном, разной бывает, — словно в раздумье протянула она. — Что ты можешь мне предложить?

— Требуй, что хочешь! — повторил Кили и решительно шагнул к ведьме, одновременно заглядывая в ту нишу, откуда в прошлый раз взял гребень. Она была пуста. — Я исполню любой твой приказ.

— Любой? — ведьма прищурилась. — Тогда тайно вернись в Эребор, убей нынешнего узбада — он ведь родным дядей тебе приходится?

— Убить Торина? — Кили в ужасе отшатнулся. — Я не стану этого делать. Да и зачем тебе это?

— Отчего же не станешь? Ты ведь считаешь, эта жизнь — не твоя. Так стоит ли жалеть хоть кого-то, кто ею живет — и так не считает?

Кили почувствовал, как все запуталось еще больше. Немного подумав, продолжил:

— Торин — он был всегда. Что в той моей жизни, что в этой. Не было только твоей Навы и этой, как ее... Никси.

— Как не было Никси? — старуха посмотрела на него с притворным удивлением. — А кто ж тебе кость дракона со дна добыл, из которой ты вырезал гребень и своими руками расплел одну судьбу брата и сплел для него другую? Которую ты сейчас просишь обратно забрать? Разве не было этого в твоей настоящей жизни?

— Было, — Кили смешался и замолчал. Зло посмотрел на старуху. — Ты специально морочишь меня? Просто скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы этого не было!

— Просто скажи... — передразнила она. — Просто было отвоевать Эребор. Знай лишь — бейся с орками, рази мечом направо-налево, успевай только трупы отпихивать от себя. Очистить, отстроить Гору — тоже было просто. А сейчас ты дел совсем других натворил, а по-прежнему хочешь — чтоб просто. Ладно, гном. Вижу, что никчемный, пустой у нас с тобой идет разговор. Хочешь брата вернуть? Тогда на вот, возьми, — протянула ему гребень, только вынула его откуда-то из своих рыбацких сетей.

Кили закусил губу, осторожно взял его, словно раскаленную болванку в кузнице. Тем временем ведьма, подхватив выпавший из костра уголек, повернулась к нему спиной и принялась что-то чертить на стене. Выглянув сбоку, Кили увидел, как из скупых отрывочных штрихов складывается на гладком камне кряжистая фигура. Косы, рисунок на поясе, знакомая перевязь с двумя торчащими над плечами рукоятками мечей...

Засмотревшись, вздрогнул, когда услышал уже знакомое:

— Что замер? Гребень тебе на что я дала? Хочешь брата вернуть — так высвободи из камня его для начала. Своей жизнью наполни. Если хватит духу, конечно.

— Ты... не сдержишь... Снова обманешь, — Кили попятился, перебегая глазами с рисунка на маячившие перед лицом длинные седые пряди.

— Напрасно ты, гном, всех вокруг обманщиками считаешь, коль сам к обману привык, — закончив, ведьма опустилась на прежнее место и с насмешкой взглянула ему в лицо. — Впрочем, как знаешь. Выбор пока за тобой.

— Хорошо, я согласен. Согласен! — Кили торопливо шагнул вперед и, зажмурившись, коснулся гребнем волос. Несколько раз провел вслепую, затем осторожно разжал веки.

С ним самим ничего не случилось. С ведьмой — тоже. А вот рисунок на стене стал словно бы четче и ярче. В нем появились краски, которых не было вначале — какой может быть цвет у кусочка угля? Кили стал водить гребнем живее, разбирая безжизненные пряди одну за другой. Расчесывал — и все поглядывал на стену. Вдруг до его ушей донесся протяжный вздох. Фили открыл глаза и медленно повел ими по сторонам. Смотрел бессмысленно, словно слепой. Но смотрел! Вот шевельнулась рука, потянулась навстречу из камня. Чуть дрогнули пока еще бледные губы...

— Братик...

Голос прервал громкий треск — сильно стиснув гребень, Кили сломал его пополам. Ведьма не шевелилась, словно ее здесь и вовсе не было. С тихим жалобным стоном видение на стене начало пропадать. Вновь побледнели краски, изгладилась черты лица, уже налившегося подобием жизни. Мгновенье — и все было кончено. Остались только чешуйки осыпающегося угля, да сломанный гребень в руке.

— Жаль. А ведь почти получилось, — оглянувшись через плечо, ведьма с таким живым интересом разглядывала его ошарашенное лицо, будто только что в первый раз увидела.

— Это ложь. Он никогда меня так не называл.

— Чуть сам себе морок не сотворил. Вот весело было б на вас на двоих тогда поглядеть. Отличная шутка. Надо запомнить. Может, когда пригодится.

— Ты... ты снова меня обманула! — швырнув бесполезные обломки, Кили сжал кулаки и в ярости кинулся на нее.

Та даже бровью не повела. Лишь шевельнула губами — и в то же мгновение две половины гребня, упавшие на каменный пол, распались на отдельные зубцы и обратились в дюжину болотных гадюк. Шипя, змеи как по команде повернули распахнутые пасти в сторону Кили. Тот замер перед этим живым, извивающимся частоколом.

— Ты что же, сердишься, гном? Брось! Это была всего-навсего шутка. Правда, весело получилось? — ведьма расхохоталась, очень собой довольная.

Кили, не зная, как миновать ядовитую преграду, чтобы добраться до нежити, смотрел на нее с ненавистью и отчаянием.

Вдруг оборвав смех, сказала буднично, словно враз соскучившись с ним:

— Ладно. Пошутили — и будет. Хочешь прощение заслужить? Тогда послужи. Здесь останешься. Делать будешь, что я велю, — не дав ему себя перебить, предупреждающе выставила ладонь. — И сколько велю. Что, согласен?

— Согласен...

 

* * *

 

Выбравшись из редколесья, покрывавшего склоны холма, Кили бросил на землю вязанку хвороста и, взобравшись на огромный, треснувший посередине валун, устроился в корнях старой сосны, росшей в расселине ближе к его вершине. Нащупал трубку в кармане и закурил, щурясь на серый рассеянный свет, просачивающийся сквозь низкие облака не по-летнему хмурого дня. Место привычное, знакомое до последнего клочка мха, из которого топорщились могучие корни. Сколько уж сижено тут, пересижено... Когда-то давным давно в исполинский камень, видно, ударила молния и развалила его почти пополам. После ветер принес крохотное семечко, бросил его в бесплодную почву. А может, белка сунула шишку в щель — на зиму про запас. И выросло дерево. Наверное, сначала оно росло ровно, как и другие деревья в лесу, радуясь солнечному свету, ласковому дождику, приносимому легкими облаками. Но свирепые ветры, дующие с севера чуть не пол-года, свернули все его ветви на один бок — и стало оно некрасивым. А потом и вовсе попытались выдернуть из скалы, но не смогли, как ни старались — только сильно накренили непокорно трещавший под их порывами ствол, беспомощно вздевший над покрытым мхом и лишайниками камнем узловатые корни.

Запрокинув голову, Кили посмотрел сквозь редкие ветви наверх, туда, где должно было быть сейчас солнце. Бесполезно — одни только низкие серые тучи, затянувшие все небо до горизонта. Даже если зажмуриться и просто подольше так посидеть — не почувствуешь кожей ни капли тепла. Словно сама природа от него отвернулась.

Подходило к середине третье лето с того самого дня, как он согласился пойти в услужение к ведьме. Сначала казалось — все это просто-напросто дурной сон. Нужно только набраться терпения — и дождаться нового утра, а с ним пропадут все ночные кошмары. Но дни наступали и проходили, сменяя друг друга, складываясь в длинные, одинаковые недели и месяцы, а кошмар все никак не кончался.

Приняв уговор, он поселился в небольшой пещере выше по склону горы, где жила ведьма. Каждое утро спускался вниз, чтобы получить задание на день. Чего она ему только не задавала! Самым простыми оказались дела по хозяйству, хотя именно они поначалу показались Кили самыми невыносимыми. Пещера за многие годы пришла в страшное запустение, и хозяйка решила воспользоваться дармовым работником, чтобы навести уют в своем загаженном "гнездышке". Дни напролет он чистил, драил и выгребал, перетаскав внутрь в ведрах чуть не пол-озера воды. Ведьма только посмеивалась, зорко высматривая любые оплошности и заставляя его по десять раз переделывать одну и ту же работу. Когда ее жилище засверкало невиданной доселе чистотой, она вдруг решила разнообразить свои обеды и стала гонять его на охоту за редкой в этих краях дичью, хотя поначалу довольствовалась лягушками, рыбой и какими-то подозрительными корешками. Целыми днями ему приходилось обшаривать пустынные скалы, высматривая диких коз, расставлять силки на мелкую живность, разыскивать птичьи гнезда и таскать из них яйца, до которых старуха оказалась большая охотница.

После, осенью, перед тем, как на многие недели зарядили проливные дожди, ей понадобились редкие камни, которые нужно извлекать из земли только после дня осеннего равноденствия, да на новой луне, да если небо будет ясным и к полуночи стихнет ветер — тогда и укажет призрачный лунный луч на неприметную расщелину или зальет бледным светом самый обыкновенный с виду холм. Тут и надо будет искать. И Кили искал. Искал до зимы, пока все вокруг не засыпало снегом. В январе, в самый трескучий мороз, старуха вдруг вспомнила про позабытые лакомства и погнала его на рыбалку. Он тогда чуть под лед не провалился, сражаясь с гигантским сомом, приготовившимся мирно коротать свою двухсотую или трехсотую зиму на дне омута. Крючок зацепил великана за жабры, и тот в ярости проломил спиной лед, разметав все вокруг — и снасти, и самодельные лыжи, и сани. Кили, промокший насквозь, в заледенелой одежде, тогда еле дополз до своей пещеры и всю ночь стучал зубами от холода возле костра. А утром старуха встретила его бранью, на чем свет проклиная за нерадивость и лень.

Порой она словно забывала о нем. И такие дни были тягостнее всего. Он просиживал их на пороге пещеры, не смея никуда отлучиться. А ведьма сидела у костра в глубине и неподвижно глядела в огонь. Иногда что-то варила в пузатом чугунном котле. Еле подъемном — Кили как-то раз довелось его оттирать песком на озерной отмели. Хорошо — не до блеска, а то с нее сталось бы. Он тогда все руки стер чуть не до крови, пока отчистил все присохшее к котлу изнутри и пригоревшее снаружи.

Поначалу он так уставал, что к ночи сил совсем не оставалось. Даже чтобы подумать. Или просто вспомнить, что когда-то у него была совсем другая жизнь. Но именно эта мысль — о другой жизни, которую он чем дальше, тем отчаяннее, тем безнадежнее хотел вернуть — и заставляла его изо дня в день открывать глаза и, поднимаясь со своего неуютного ложа, входить в пещеру временной хозяйки его судьбы чтобы, мрачно кивнув, отправиться исполнять какое-нибудь привычное поручение. Или же, побелев от ярости, изо всех сил кусать губы и стискивать кулаки, выслушивая очередное издевательское задание, которое ведьма каждый раз заканчивала давать с одними и теми же словами:

— А не нравится — я тебя здесь не держу. Можешь уйти, как только захочешь.

Шепотом осыпая ее самыми черными проклятиями, он стрелой вылетал из пещеры и до одури бежал тогда вверх, по осыпающимся из под ног камням. Бежал, пока не выбивался из сил, пока не валился ничком, и тогда принимался царапать землю ногтями, не замечая брызжущей из под них крови. Потом, замерев, долго лежал, успокаивая сердце, слушая камни — даже они, из чьей плоти когда-то вышли все его предки, были здесь совсем равнодушны к нему.

 

А весной, когда сошел лед, и пригретые солнечными лучами склоны оделись в робкое разноцветье вездесущих прострелов, лютиков и болотных фиалок, Кили понял, что все бывшее до того — еще одна ведьмина шутка, сродни тем, которыми она его встретила. Просто шутка — злая, глупая, своенравная. Разве можно было считать испытанием любое из ее заданий? А хоть бы и все их, взятые вместе. Все это было пустым баловством по сравнению с тем, что началось, когда появились русалки.

Появились они за одну ночь в самом-самом конце апреля. Возникли из ниоткуда — на утро все озеро так и кишело ими. И вот тут уже Кили стало совсем не до шуток.

Озерные девы оказались вовсе не робкими, тихими существами, которых можно было прогнать окриком или просто на них замахнувшись. Первые дни они внимательно наблюдали за новой диковинкой, взбираясь на торчащие вдоль берега валуны — как на грех, ведьма опять затеяла в пещере уборку после зимы, и Кили маялся с ведрами, наполненными водой. Смеясь и перешептываясь, указывали друг другу на него пальцами, норовили окатить с головы до ног, сильно хлопая по воде хвостами, когда он подходил к берегу. После, соскучившись от его монотонного, неинтересного занятия — он тогда так и проходил целый день от пещеры к берегу, как заведенный — две, что-то не поделив, подрались между собой. Да как подрались! Вода у берега сначала будто вскипела, потом и вовсе окрасилась кровью. Во все стороны брызгала чешуя, даже до Кили, оторопело замершего на берегу с очередным ведром, пару раз долетали какие-то скользкие ошметки вперемешку с розовой пеной. Визг стоял такой, что невозможно было вынести. Зажмурившись, зажав уши ладонями, он кинулся назад, под защиту каменных стен пещеры, но вопли русалок настигли его и там. Ведьма невозмутимо что-то мешала в котле, с усмешкой поглядывая на его искаженное мукой лицо. К вечеру, когда он закончил и без сил рухнул на камень у входа, сказала:

— За длинную зиму мои дочки соскучились без живого тепла, — последние слова она произнесла таким тоном, что Кили невольно вздрогнул и с испугом на нее посмотрел. — Ступай к ним. Мне ты больше не нужен.

— Как — ступай? Если не нужен — тогда выполняй уговор, и я тотчас уйду.

— Я разве сказала, что ты его выполнил? Я сказала, что ты не нужен мне. Теперь будешь служить моим дочерям.

И они изводили его целыми днями. Сначала, пока не привыкли — больно дергали за волосы, щекотали, щипали, до крови царапали ногтями и чешуей, острой, как бритва. Затем, пошушукавшись, стали придумывать разное. Отправили в горы за цветами, усадили плести им венки, да каждой свой, особенный подавай. Вновь подрались, выясняя, кто из них краше. А столько мокрых волос Кили в руках не держал за всю свою жизнь. Расчесывал их, плел бесконечные косы, неловко украшая жемчугом, которого они натащили ему. Вернее, натащили-то раковин-жемчужниц — на мелководье их была свалена целая куча. Вскоре она провоняла весь берег, когда раковины протухли. Кили, обдирая пальцы, доставал из них жемчуг три дня подряд. Потом приволокли откуда-то целый сундук золотых монет, рассыпавшийся от ветхости у его ног. Он только за голову схватился, когда русалки потребовали сделать им ожерелья. Как? Ни инструментов нужных, ни материала, чтобы монеты скреплять, у него с собой не было. Русалки, уразумев, в чем проблема, тогда вынесли ему со дна озера старую, всю обросшую водорослями кольчугу. Кили усмехнулся про себя, вертя в руках это грязное месиво, отчего-то подозрительно легкое. Расправив, отмыл — и ахнул. Кольчуга была из мифрила. Древняя, доброй гномьей работы, она, казалось, слегка колыхалась на мелководье, даже плыла, сияя ослепительным светом истинного серебра.

Пришлось распустить бесценную броню на кольца для глупых забав. И вот он просиживал дни напролет на берегу, ковыряя дырки в монетах — спасибо, что хоть сверло нашлось в дорожном запасе — и сплетал их в бесконечные ожерелья.

Вскоре Кили с удивлением понял, что такая дурная работа была ему даже в радость. Можно было заняться подобием привычного дела, хоть ненадолго отвлечься мыслями от грызущих забот. Ведьма на берегу не показывалась совсем. Целыми днями сидела в пещере. И Кили к ней не совался, справедливо решив, что не стоит менять худое добро на доброе худо.

Всех одарив, исправив по десять раз не понравившиеся хозяйкам заказы, он с напряжением ждал, что они дальше придумают.

Еще пока возился с монетами, все приглядывался к русалкам. Постепенно начал их различать. Они и сначала не были для него все на одно лицо, но теперь Кили видел различия и в их повадках. Видел — и поражался. Дочери одной матери, значит — все сестры между собой. Один Создатель знает, кто был их отцом. Но до чего же странным было это родство! Порой ему казалось, что самые злющие враги не так ненавидят друг друга, как эти нежные с виду создания.

Они часто дрались, всегда до крови, норовя разодрать друг другу ногтями лицо, вырвать клок волос у соперницы. Вцепиться зубами в плавник или в хвост — это было хуже всего для побежденной: тогда она надолго слабела, теряла возможность быстро передвигаться, ловить рыбу себе не прокорм и пряталась в одном из многочисленных омутов вдоль заболоченного южного берега, отсиживаясь там и дожидаясь, пока затянутся раны. Даже если затевали игру — все равно она была больше похожа на потасовку. И часто дело вновь кончалось царапинами и выдранными волосами.

Он не часто слышал их смех, а если и слышал — тот звучал визгливо и резко. Собравшись вдвоем-втроем, русалки порой начинали петь. Их пение напоминало заунывный плач — протяжные звуки стелились над озером, в сумерках разносясь далеко-далеко окрест.

Кили смотрел — и только качал головой. Нечего сказать — хорошо жили промеж себя эти сестренки. Дружно и слаженно.

Вспомнил Фили. Они, конечно, тоже иногда ссорились, и даже дрались в детстве. Но никогда Кили, даже если был очень-очень зол на брата, не мог сердиться на него дольше, чем до ближайшего вечера. А уж после, когда все случилось у них — до ближайшей ночи.

Боль, зажатая запретом вспоминать, думать о прошлом, наложенным на самого себя, распрямилась словно стальная пружина, разрывая сердце на куски. Разве мог он подумать, что будет когда-нибудь вот так, безнадежно, покорно служить нежити, выполняя ее капризы, лишь бы вернуть себе самое дорогое, утраченное по собственной легкомысленной глупости? В страшном сне бы не довелось такое раньше увидеть. А сейчас — видит каждый день наяву. Видит, живет этой странной жизнью, с каждым часом все меньше и меньше надеясь — в этом он боялся признаться даже себе самому — что когда-нибудь сможет все изменить.

 

Постепенно дни становились длинней и длинней, отбирая время у ночи. Лишь только заканчивали сгущаться бесконечные вечерние сумерки, глядь — а уже и светать начинало. Кили вспоминал непроглядные зимние ночи, заменившие собой день, и передергивал от этих воспоминаний плечами. Холодно, темно, тоска грызет сердце — все, чем запомнилась ему прошедшая зима.

Близилась середина лета. К исходу самого длинного летнего дня ведьма выбралась из пещеры и, оглядевшись, побрела к оконечности вдававшегося в озеро мыса, к большому камню, с которого было видно далеко-далеко и на запад, и на восток, откуда русалки как-то раз согнали Кили своим истошным визгом, как только он решил подняться на плоскую вершину и осмотреться вокруг. Для него это место было запретным. Теперь он, кажется, понял, почему.

Лишь только ведьма показалась у выхода из пещеры, по озеру словно дрожь пронеслась. Русалки стремительно ринулись к камню, окружили его со всех сторон. Их оказалось не меньше сотни — вода так и кипела от разноцветных мокрых волос и блещущей на солнце слизи, покрывавшей хвосты. Кили никогда не видел их всех вместе. Благоразумно укрывшись в тени кустов, росших выше по склону, он все же не смог удержаться от любопытства и смотрел, что будет дальше.

Тяжело поднявшись на вершину камня, ведьма оглядела скопище у себя под ногами и зычно крикнула:

— Сегодня — летний солнцеворот, и мы выбираем королеву летней ночи. Как только солнце зайдет за горы, — она обернулась к западной оконечности озера. — Ступайте. Вы знаете, где искать.

Русалки зашевелились, залопотали, часто сбиваясь на визг и бросились врассыпную.

Кили так ничего и не понял. Что они собрались искать? И зачем еще какая-то королева, когда вот она, их повелительница: сидит, словно жаба, пригревшись на солнышке. Неужели она собирается передать свою власть кому-то из них?

Кили решил непременно дождаться заката и посмотреть, что будет дальше. И вот, когда солнце опустилось за горы, и воды озера потемнели, русалки стали выбираться на берег. Кили смотрел на это чудо во все глаза. Вместо хвостов у них появились самые настоящие ноги. Бледные, длинные и не очень, худые, толстые, чуть косолапые. Обыкновенные женские ноги. Нагие, укрытые только собственными волосами, они ступали на землю и поначалу чуть морщились, припадая то на правую, то на левую ногу. Потом, привыкнув, устремились в лес, росший вокруг озера.

Несколько русалок выбрались на берег как раз неподалеку от места, где он затаился. Не перекликаясь, словно не замечая друг друга, стали медленно подниматься по склону. Одна — юная, почти девочка — прошла совсем близко. Глаза ее были безжизненны и пусты и — Кили так и обмер от удивления — ярко светились в сумерках летней ночи. Она что-то тихо шептала, шевеля крупными, по-детски пухлыми губами. Шептала — и смотрела себе под ноги, порой поднимая голову и внимательно вглядываясь в соседок, двигавшихся справа и слева от нее.

Русалки его не увидели. Прошли и скрылись за деревьями выше по склону.

Всю ночь он так и просидел под кустом. С этого места ему был хорошо виден большой кусок берега и лес, взбегавший на холм. К середине ночи темнее не стало, но даже в сумраке были хорошо видны бледные сполохи, то там, то сям мелькавшие между деревьями. Это светились глаза у русалок. Время от времени они окликали друг друга по именам. Вдруг тишину прорезал громкий ликующий крик:

— Юда нашла!

И сразу же лес пришел в движение. Со всех сторон на голос кричавшей устремились русалки. Вскоре они большой гурьбой вывалились на берег, неся на руках одну — ту самую малютку с пухлыми губами. Она прижимала к груди большой раскрытый цветок, дышащий, словно живой, наполнявший воздух вокруг золотистым сиянием.

Шевелящаяся, возбужденно гомонящая толпа вознесла ее на камень, где уже восседала ведьма. Та поднялась и взяла из рук девушки цветок. Остальные русалки попрыгали в воду и, приняв прежний, привычный свой облик, столпились у основания камня.

Ведьма что-то запела низким, гортанным голосом. Слов было не разобрать, да и вряд ли хоть кто-то из живших на земле слышал этот язык. Русалки нестройным хором вторили ей, монотонно раскачиваясь в воде и поднимая немалые волны.

Вдруг ведьма умолкла. Дотронулась цветком до лица девушки, обвела каждую грудь, на животе начертила крест, заключив его в круг. Из глубины светящейся чаши показались длинные, ярко-красные, как раскаленные пруты, тычинки. Они тревожно шевелились от малейшего движения руки ведьмы, словно рыскали в воздухе в поисках добычи. Каждое их прикосновение оставляло светящийся след — огненная дорожка постепенно расчерчивала нагое, неподвижное тело. Похоже, застывшая рядом с ведьмой русалка этого не замечала — она не дергалась, не пыталась укрыться от жалящих прикосновений. Закончив, ведьма развернула ее лицом к озеру и, отбросив волосы на грудь, принялась чертить письмена на спине.

Между тем звуки песни стали все больше напоминать глухой, угрожающий рев потревоженного в своей берлоге медведя. Вода вокруг камня уже давным-давно словно кипела: русалки метались, некоторые из них нетерпеливо выпрыгивали почти в полный рост и с шумом валились обратно, прямо на головы остальным, усиливая всеобщий хаос.

Ведьма, закончив, подтолкнула малютку к краю камня и, высоко подняв цветок, раскалившийся почти добела, зычно выкрикнула:

— Вы все — мои дочери, я всех вас люблю. И Юду, которой в этот раз повезло обрести цветок папоротника, люблю не меньше других. Примите ж в объятия свою сестру — пусть будет наградой вам всем королева летней ночи, увенчанная своей драгоценной находкой. Любите ее, как люблю ее я!

Сказала и, возложив на волосы девушки цветок, тотчас же вспыхнувший последней, самой яркой и ослепительной вспышкой и растаявший в воздухе над ее головой — толкнула ее с камня вниз.

Русалки подхватили рухнувшую на них сестру и принялись ее рвать. Громкий крик, расколовший остатки тишины, разнесся над озером только раз и сразу же смолк, задавленный утробным урчанием и каким-то диким, истошным воем, спиралями поднимавшимся в воздух, как удушливый дым от чадящего костра.

Кили, вжавшись в свой куст, оцепенело смотрел, как судорожно бьется на поверхности Юда, удерживаемая многими десятками рук. Смотрел, как на ее теле повсюду начинают появляться глубокие кровавые отметины. Слушал, как трещит кожа и сухожилия, как выламываются из суставов руки и ноги. Во всем это хаосе царил свой определенный порядок. Русалки подплывали, сменяя друг друга и, вцепившись зубами, вырывали себе по куску. Через минуту от девичьего тела не осталось следа — оно превратилось в шевелящееся месиво кровавых ошметков, в которое ближайшие русалки, уже не сдерживаясь, вонзали когти, а потом подбрасывали куски плоти высоко вверх, чтобы все-всем досталось.

Закончив свой чудовищный пир, они, урча и возбужденно переговариваясь, стали постепенно расплываться. До Кили с воды донеслось:

— Слишком маленькая эта Юда. Вот в прошлом году была Наса — помнишь, какая?

— Конечно! Мы тогда пировали почти до восхода. Правда, нас меньше было в прошлом году.

— Ну и что? А Вира — три года назад...

— О, Вира! Мне в тот год досталась лопатка, где кожи коснулся цветок. Ни с чем не сравнить этот вкус... 

Кили зажмурился и закрыл руками лицо. Очень хотелось проснуться. Так и просидел до рассвета, который, словно почуяв смертный ужас единственного живого существа во всей округе, поспешил ему на выручку, совсем скоро окрасив вершины скалистых пиков светом нового дня.

Чуть отдышавшись, Кили выбрался из своего убежища — трава вокруг оказалась выдранной из земли до самых корней, он и сам не заметил, как терзал ее, впившись пальцами — и, шатаясь, побрел к своей пещере.

Не дойдя, ничком повалился у входа. Очнулся только к полудню, когда солнце здорово припекло.

А русалки в озере с той ночи пропали. Исполнив свой ритуал, скреплявший их узами темного колдовства лучше любой иной связи, бездонными омутами, тайными колодцами, подземными реками, пронизывающими земную твердь, убрались туда, откуда явились: в озера и реки, ручьи, заводи у водопадов.

Ждать нового лета.

А когда настало оно — все повторилось опять.

Потом пришло третье.

День летнего солнцеворота был все ближе и ближе.

 

Подобрав обломок ветки, Кили принялся чистить трубку, чтобы занять хоть чем-нибудь руки, придумать им дело — простое, привычное. Иначе придется вставать и спускаться вниз, в долину. Посидел еще, посмотрел на серую воду — кое-где ее пенили барашки волн, хотя ветра не было. Это резвились русалки. Некоторых он помнил по прежним годам. Но они гнома не узнавали. Смотрели холодно, пусто, как будто бы он был прозрачным. Вновь изводили дурацкими шутками, щекотали чуть не до смерти, когда удавалось затащить его в воду.

Вычистив трубку, Кили сунул ее в карман и поднялся. Подхватил хворост, стал спускаться к воде. Этот берег был глинистым, мелководным и топким, русалки не любили сюда заплывать. Он шел по пружинящему под ногами, хлюпающему переплетению корней травы и кустов, перепрыгивая порой с кочки на кочку, и вдруг услышал:

— Здравствуй, гном! 

Оглянувшись, встретился взглядом с русалкой. Она сидела на стволе упавшей березы, укрывшись в ее полощущейся в воде кроне, и внимательно глазела на Кили. Бросив свой груз, он тоже уставился на нее. Стоял — и смотрел. Завороженно, боясь шевельнуться. Спугнуть. Словно сапоги гвоздями к земле прибили.

Молчали долго. Наконец, Кили, кашлянув, сделал маленький шаг вперед.

— Здравствуй, Никси. Ты давно здесь? Я раньше не видел тебя.

— Наши приплыли вчера. Я сначала плыть не хотела. Но потом передумала.

— Отчего же... гм.... не хотела? Испугалась дальней дороги? — Кили, задавая пустые вопросы, тем временем судорожно соображал, что сулит ему эта встреча. Может, русалка сама снимет заклятье, раз сумела его наложить? Тогда и ведьма ему больше не будет нужна.

— От того не хотела — мне сказали, что матери служит какой-то гном. Упрямый — третий год не уходит. Потом решила взглянуть, кто такой.

— Никси, послушай, — провалившись с первого же шага чуть не по колено в жидкую грязь — в сапоги разом хлынула вода — Кили вошел в озеро и, хватаясь руками за ветки, двинулся вдоль ствола. — Я искал тебя... ну, не искал... хотел сказать... В общем, я хотел извиниться. За то, что случилось на озере.

— На котором?

— Как — на котором? — опешил Кили. — На Долгом. У Эсгарота. Под стенами Эребора.

— А что там случилось?

— Ты что же — не помнишь меня? — добравшись до той части ствола, где сидела русалка, он стоял в воде уже по грудь. Растерянно смотрел в спокойное, сосредоточенное лицо, стараясь поймать хоть какой-то живой отклик во взгляде.

— Отчего же, я помню. Ты — тот гном, что любит шутить. Прошутил свою жизнь. И любовь вместе с ней. Ну как — сделал гребень? Люб он тебе?

— Никси, прости, — умоляюще выпалил Кили. — Ты достаточно меня наказала.

— Я тебя не наказывала. Ты сам себе выбрал судьбу. Сам заплел брату новые косы.

— Хорошо, пусть я сам во всем виноват. Но я очень хочу все исправить. Что мне сделать, скажи! 

Русалка задумчиво покачала головой.

— Это не мне решать. Пусть решает великая мать. Снять заклятье может только она. Я могу сделать только одно...

— Эй, Никси! Вот ты где. Мы совсем тебя потеряли, — донеслось с открытой воды. К дереву быстро плыли русалки. — Давай за нами скорей. Солнце садится. Праздник уже начинается.

— Что? Что ты можешь? — Кили рванулся вперед и, не удержав равновесия, с головой погрузился в озеро. Когда вынырнул, отплевавшись, протер залепленные тиной глаза — никого в ветвях уже не было. Только далеко впереди клиньями, острия которых были нацелены на пещеру, расходилась вода.

Выбравшись на берег, он стал торопливо стягивать с себя намокшую одежду. Снял сапоги, вылил из каждого чуть не по пол-ведра воды. Плюнув с досады, решил больше сегодня никуда не ходить. Все заняты своим праздником — никто про него и не вспомнит. В прошлом году в день летнего равноденствия он ушел далеко-далеко в горы, чтобы даже краем глаза не зацепить сеющего ужас веселья. Пропадал там три дня. Когда вернулся, нагруженный тушей горного козла, что загнал камнями к безвыходному обрыву и заставил, потеряв от страха голову, броситься вниз — иначе нипочем бы его не добыл — ведьма только глянула исподлобья, как он сваливает добычу у входа. Ничего тогда ему не сказала. Велела засолить мясо и выделать череп — больно рога были хороши. Кили по ее приказу повесил череп над входом в пещеру, с внутренней стороны. Огромные витые пики угрожающе клонились вперед, а когда темнело, в отполированной лобной кости отражался свет ведьминого костра.

Растормошив вязанку, Кили долго возился, разжигая огонь. Наконец, языки пламени принялись облизывать сухое дерево, отдававшее ему последнее, что у них было — скрытое внутри тепло. Он развесил одежду на вбитых поблизости кольях и сел ближе к костру на охапку березовых веток. Положил подбородок на согнутые колени, задумчиво глядел на танцующие красно-желтые всполохи.

Никси здесь. Но, похоже, она не станет ему помогать. И очень похоже, что остаток жизни он проведет, таская ведьме ведрами воду, плетя русалкам венки и воруя яйца из птичьих гнезд. А ведь дома его ждет Фили... Надеется, что брат найдет способ избавить их обоих от колдовства.

А он за три года ни на шаг не продвинулся к цели.

Что же делать? Как вынырнуть из этого омута?

Сам не заметил, как задремал. Тихий плеск его не разбудил. Шелест листвы, когда за ветви березы ухватились тонкие руки, осторожные шаги, от которых поскрипывал ствол — тоже прослушал. Открыл глаза, лишь только услышав прямо над головой тихий смех и шепоток:

— Хорошенький до чего ж...

Резко сел, чуть не столкнувшись головой с русалкой, отпрянувшей в испуге на другую сторону костра. Очумело на нее посмотрел. Понял, что так и заснул у огня — голым, принялся судорожно озираться, ища глазами штаны и рубаху.

Все колья, кроме двух, на которые он надел сапоги, были пусты. Зато в отдалении от берега на торчащем из воды валуне аккуратной стопкой лежала его одежда.

Никси шутила с ним.

В новом обличье она оказалась ростом как раз вровень с Кили. Даже чуть ниже его. Волосы укутывали ее почти до колен. Присев на корточки, с любопытством смотрела, как он мечется, не зная, что предпринять: то ли кинуться в воду и плыть за штанами с рубахой, то ли так и сидеть, прикрыв ветками наготу.

— Ты хорошенький. Поцелуй меня, гном.

— Как же ты мне... Вернешь одежду — тогда... Нет! Стой, не то! Я не это хотел сказать, Никси, — Кили чуть не кинулся следом за ней, когда она повернулась в сторону озера. — Что ж ты шуток-то не понимаешь!

— Ты, гном, шутить еще не устал?

— Устал. Очень устал, — процедил он сквозь зубы, с тоской глядя в дымчатые глаза, серьезные и бесстрастные. — Отпусти меня...

— Я тебя не держу.

— Ну вот, опять ты за прежнее. Все вы тут одинаковы. Кстати, что ты здесь делаешь?

— То же, что и другие. Одинаковые, — в ее голосе не было слышно издевки. — Папоротников цвет сегодня цветет.

— Ты хочешь стать королевой летней ночи?

— Нет. Никто из нас такого не хочет.

— Так зачем же тогда...

— Такой обычай. Давно так заведено.

— Так зачем же вы ищете? Всю ночь напролет бродите по берегу и по лесу?

— Мы не ищем. Мы смотрим, чтобы другие искали. Каждая смотрит за каждой.

Вот оно что... "Юда нашла!"...

— Значит, вы не сами...

— Ну да. Та, что ближе всех окажется возле цветущего папоротника и ее другие заметят — становится королевой на летнюю ночь.

— А спрятаться разве нельзя? Убежать? На дерево влезть?

— Куда влезть-убежать? Чтобы утром оказаться русалкой на ветке? Так только в сказках бывает.

— А после, когда вы в озеро возвращаетесь и там... ну... королеву...

— Цвет папоротника дает колдовскую силу и долгую жизнь. Королева принимает в себя его мощь и делится с нами. Он же один. На всех его не хватает.

Кили поежился и замолчал. Как все просто у них получается. Разумно и просто. Но ледяным ужасом веяло от такой простоты. У него не укладывалось в голове, как можно так поступить с близким, родным существом — променять его жизнь на колдовские чары. Искоса глянув на Никси, все так же спокойно сидевшей в свете костра, он не увидел в лице ее ни печали, ни страха. Давно так заведено...

— Ну что — поцелуешь?

— Никси, послушай, — Кили очнулся, протяжно вздохнул и стал говорить, медленно подбирая слова. — Ты красивая. Очень. Наверно. Да не знаю я! — не удержавшись, сорвался, но сразу же взял себя в руки. — Я не ценитель девичьей красоты. И потом — я тебя не люблю. Мне вовсе не хочется тебя целовать. Понимаешь?

— Ты же сам говоришь — я красивая.

— Вот наказание... Если я тебя поцелую — ты вернешь все, как было?

— Нет. Это здесь не при чем.

— Вот видишь. Зачем же тогда я буду идти против собственного желания?

— Всяко бывает. Может, тебе стоит получше вглядеться, чего на самом деле ты хочешь.

Он не ответил. Насупился и уставился в огонь, всем видом показывая, что разговор окончен. Подождав немного, Никси стала обходить костер по широкой дуге, время от времени морщась, когда под ногу подворачивался камешек или шишка. Поравнявшись с ним, замерла.

— А его... его любишь?

— Люблю.

— Что сделаешь для него?

— Все, что угодно. Зачем я, по-твоему, здесь?

— Вот видишь. А говоришь о каких-то своих желаниях...

Отвернулась — и пошла к лесу. Кили смотрел ей вслед, силясь сообразить, что же он упустил. Упустил ведь. Что-то очень важное. Которое, если за ниточку потянуть, может, и распутает этот накрепко сплетенный клубок...

— Никси нашла!

Вскинул голову на крик. Русалка стояла у самой кромки леса, утонув по колено в зарослях папоротника, чуть шевелящихся на ветру. У самых ее ног медленно разворачивался колдовской малиновый цвет. Золотое сияние клубилось над ним, тонкий, звенящий звук поплыл над озером, оповещая всех-всех, что темное чудо вновь совершилось.

Из леса стали появляться русалки. Та, что крикнула, отделилась от деревьев и махала рукой, указывая, куда им идти.

Никси застыла. Потом медленно наклонилась и сорвала цветок. И вдруг оглянулась — в ее взгляде Кили увидел растерянность и испуг.

— Стойте! — вскочил, позабыв про свою наготу, и, выхватив из костра горящую ветку, в два прыжка оказался с ней рядом. Толкнул себе за спину, лихорадочно оглянулся: с одной веткой он не продержится долго. — Не смейте трогать ее!

— Нет, не надо. Поздно. Все равно не поможет, — прошептала русалка и коснулась прохладными пальцами его локтя.

Кили вздрогнул и обернулся. Заглянул в серый туман ее глаз — они были полны печали и покорности неизбежному. Тогда он притянул ее к себе. Цвет папоротника, который Никси держала в руках, больно жег его грудь, но Кили терпел. Бледные губы маячили совсем близко...

Она пошатнулась. Если бы не подоспели русалки, подхватившие ее на руки, наверно, упала бы. Кили молча смотрел, как они несут ее в лес, криками созывая остальных. Дождавшись, когда их голоса в отдалении стихли, ничком упал на траву, царапая ногтями грудь в том месте, где кожи коснулся цветок, обсыпав ее колдовской пыльцой, что, казалось, прожигала его прямо насквозь. Закрыл глаза.

 

Утром, очнувшись, он добрел до ведьминой пещеры и, лишь только войдя в нее, почувствовал — вокруг что-то изменилось: то ли ярче горел костер, освещая самые дальние закоулки, то ли ветер, дунувший ему в спину, ворвался внутрь и сильным порывом разметал привычную затхлость.

То ли ведьма смотрела на него по-иному. Похоже, именно так.

Завидев его, она встала со своего ложа и пошла навстречу, чего никогда не делала раньше.

Кили бросил у входа остатки хвороста и тоже медленно двинулся к ней.

Вместе остановились у желтого забвенного камня.

— Все, гном. Исполнена твоя служба. Я верну тебе прошлую жизнь, если ты сам этого по-прежнему хочешь.

Кили на миг задохнулся. Из ног словно вынули кости — коли норовили подогнуться. Судорожно вздохнув, он осторожно спросил, стараясь не выдать охватившего его дикого волнения:

— Ты снова шутишь, наверно?

— Нет, не шучу. Все кончено. По правде сказать — я не думала, что все будет так быстро. Сколько ты прожил здесь — год, полтора?

— Три.

— Ну, разница невелика. Ты отменно служил — мне будет тебя не хватать. И дочери мои опечалятся. Но... Никси вчера за тебя попросила. Ее просьбе я отказать не могу. Прощай, гном. Ты готов?

— Барлог тебя задери! Готов ли я?! Да я был готов с той самой минуты, как только вступил на этот трижды проклятый берег. Скорее, верни же мне Фили!

— Три года... — словно не слыша его последнего отчаянного выкрика, задумчиво протянула ведьма. — Как быстро время летит. Вот ты говоришь — верни брата. А о нем ты подумал? 

— Конечно! Я только о нем и думал все эти годы! — запальчиво выкрикнул Кили.

— Думал он... — проворчала старуха и, скривившись, посмотрела на него как-то странно. — А думал ли ты, как жил эти годы твой брат? Что нажил? Чего ты лишишь его, вернув все к исходу?

— Чего я могу лишить, что раньше мы не имели? — озадаченно поднял на ведьму глаза.

— Чего? А ты сам посмотри.

Обойдя камень, она встала рядом с ним. Коснулась поверхности уже знакомым папоротниковым листом. Тусклый глянец затуманился еще больше, и из глубины навстречу Кили стали выплывать смутные образы, постепенно яснея и обретая четкость.

 

Вот главный зал Эребора. Фили сидит подле Торина, по правую руку. Рядом — Нава, ее кресло стоит чуть пониже. Принимают послов. Брат кивает, внимательно слушает, что говорят стоящие перед высокими тронами люди. И вдруг склоняется к Наве, которая робко тянется к его уху, силясь что-то сказать не слишком заметно. Фили, чуть сдвинув брови, прислушивается к шепоту и, улыбнувшись, кивает. Хлопает по руке, лежащей на резном подлокотнике. Словно хочет ободрить и успокоить.

 

— Как думаешь — она здесь противна ему?

 

Вот внутренние покои. Здесь живет Фили с семьей. Брат, явно волнуясь, меряет шагами просторный зал с низким сводом. Доходит до двери — и вновь идет к большому камину, в котором пылает огонь. Разворачивается — идет назад. Открывается дверь, его окликают. Сорвавшись, он стремглав кидается в соседнюю комнату, где на широкой постели лежит Нава. Лицо ее бледно, на лбу выступил пот. Она слабо улыбается мужу. Кто-то, стоящий рядом, протягивает Фили маленький белый сверток. Тот откидывает кружево и с бесконечной нежностью вглядывается в лицо младенца. Счастливо улыбается, целует крошечный лобик. И — вновь смотрит на Наву. Осторожно опустив ребенка на одеяло рядом с матерью, садится на край необъятной постели. Бережно сжимает ладонями слабую руку и тянет к губам. Нава вздыхает и улыбается. Фили порывисто падает на колени, утыкается лбом в резной бортик кровати. Смотрит снизу на роженицу. В глазах — только счастье, облегчение и благодарность.

 

— И это тоже, считаешь, ему будет не нужно?

 

Вот Фили стоит на пыльном клочке земли, покрытом вытоптанной травой. В руках деревянный меч. Двое мальчишек — постарше и чуть помладше — наскакивают на него с двух сторон с такими же деревянными мечами. Хохоча во все горло, он делает вид, что никак не может их одолеть. Они валят его на землю и садятся верхом: один на колени, другой — на грудь. Совсем разойдясь, продолжают яростно трясти игрушками прямо над головой. Фили прикрывает рукой глаза, чтоб не остаться без зрения с такими сметливыми учениками. Нава, волнуясь за мужа, подбегает ко всем троим — видно, что она снова в тягости — и начинает оттаскивать малышей. Фили сноровисто выпрямляется, подхватывает на руки сыновей. Целует жену. Вновь улыбается ей.

 

— Дети. Правда, пустяк? На что они твоему брату?

 

Вот Фили уже много старше. Лицо его скорбно, он одет в траур. Стоит в гробнице перед тяжелым пышным надгробием. Новым. Справа и слева — два молодых гнома: рослых, плечистых, в парадном царском доспехе поверх черного платья. Выросли сыновья. Стали воинами. Нава — рядом опять. Опирается на руку дочери, которая — точная копия отца. Такие же волосы золотые, небесной синью лучатся глаза. Фили на миг закрывает ладонью лицо, его плечи вздрагивают от короткого, судорожного рыдания. Сыновья тотчас подступают, касаясь локтями его локтей. Брат выпрямляет спину и обернувшись к гномам, неподвижно замершим на ступенях, смотрит на них уже по-иному. Как на подданных смотрит король.

 

— К чему ему царство и власть? Ведь у него есть тайная жизнь с тобой.

 

И вот Фили стар. Он — старше Торина. Стоит у Морийских врат в окружении тысячных ратей. Сыновья — совсем взрослые — вновь рядом с ним. Орки повержены и рассеянны за пределы обжитого мира. Войско ликует — беззвучно ревут тысячи глоток, бьют мечи о щиты. Славят гномы великого короля рода Дьюрина, наследника Торина Дубощита, что привел, наконец, их к такой долгожданной победе.

 

— Доблесть, ратные подвиги, слава. Это тоже хочешь забрать у него?

— Хватит. Больше не надо. Я понял.

Видение пропало. Кили стоял, слепо уставившись в пустой и холодный камень.

Да, все верно. Все это будет у Фили. Да что значит — будет! Все это у него уже есть. Просто должно пройти время, чтоб сбылось предначертанное. Из брата выйдет прекрасный король, о таком гномам можно только мечтать: сильный, мудрый и справедливый. И его сыновья, и сыновья его сыновей сделают Эребор еще краше, еще могущественней. От начала времен не было такого королевства у гномов.

Не было — и не будет. Когда сбудется то, чего Кили так страстно желал.

Что он сможет дать брату, кроме вечно висящего над обоими страха изгнания и позора, если случайно откроется их запретная страсть?

Вдруг вспомнился Радагаст. "Потомство нежити — выродки, как ни крути..."

А если вдруг — все неправда? Снова морок, обманное наваждение, что показывала ему ведьма, лишь только он первый раз в пещеру зашел? Как понять? У кого совета спросить?

Видно, придется решать самому.

— Я не верю тебе, — начал Кили — и закашлялся, словно горло сдавила чья-то невидимая рука. Отдышавшись, твердо продолжил. — Я видел, как он с ней счастлив — от живого гнома остались только глаза. И Торин — этот, не наш настоящий — лишь ждет, когда у брата родится наследник. А потом удалит его от себя — он сам так сказал. Так что не будет у Фили ни счастья, ни славы, ни царства. Все это ложь.

— Ложь? — усмехнувшись, повторила за ним ведьма и вновь повела папоротником над камнем. — Ну, если ложь — тогда вот тебе правда.

Кили увидел Торина, Фили и себя самого. Они с братом стоят в покоях узбада. Тот в раздражении ходит вдоль огромного стола, заваленного свитками, сплошь исчерченными особыми знаками, какими изображают семейные связи разных родов. Кили видел раньше такие — их показывал Балин, говоря об истории гномов, поселившихся в Эреборе после изгнания дракона. Рядом в беспорядке рассыпаны большие, с ладонь, медальоны с портретами девушек. Торин, дойдя до стола, сжимает в горсти целый ворох бумаг и трясет ими в воздухе, гневно глядя на братьев. Бросив, широким движением толкает в их сторону медальоны — так резко, что оба отшатываются. Хмуро глядит из под сведенных бровей, вновь отворачивается и шагает вдоль дальней стены. Кили, пользуясь, что дядя не видит, быстро касается пальцев брата рукой. Фили чуть поворачивается к нему — оба пристально смотрят друг другу в глаза. Улыбнувшись, одновременно кивают.

 

— Жалок правитель, не сумевший внушить уважения к своей власти даже наследникам. Что же о подданных тогда говорить...

 

Зал совета. Гномы-старейшины суровы и замкнуты, хмуро смотрят узбаду в лицо. Тот застывшим взглядом отвечающему каждому, кто встает и бросает в висящую над столом тишину слова, одно больнее другого. Братья здесь же, справа и слева от Торина. Сидят, уставившись в собственные стиснутые кулаки. Вот Кили, не выдержав, вскакивает, отшвырнув тяжелое кресло. Фили тут же оказывается рядом, кладет ему на плечо руку, пытается увещевать. Кили накрывает его пальцы своими, дерзко обводит взглядом всех собравшихся и замирает, столкнувшись глазами с узбадом. Тот молча, каменно смотрит — и закрывает лицо ладонями, трясет головой, словно силясь не видеть вершащегося позора.

 

— Дядя Торин вас любит. Так много вам в детстве прощал. Простит ли такое?

 

Мама. С рассыпавшейся прической, с глазами, полными слез, мечется по своим покоям. Торин здесь же. Пытаясь ее успокоить, видно, вновь повторяет сказанное уже много раз. Наконец, ловит за плечи, резко дергает на себя и трясет, призывая очнуться. Дис, распахнув слепые глаза, наотмашь бьет его по лицу и тут же режет щеку ногтями. Рассвирепевший узбад легко, как пушинку, отбрасывает сестру от себя. Она отлетает к стене и, удивленно коснувшись затылка рукой, начинает медленно оседать. Слабо цепляется пальцами за резьбу каминных колонн, пачкая белый мрамор кровью...

 

— Как думаешь — своей или узбада?

 

А вот они с Фили сидят в зале трактира, в самом дальнем углу. Оба в простом, порядком изношенном платье. В тарелках — серые комья пустой каши и черствый хлеб. Фили — уставший, хмурый, с залегшими под глазами тенями, вертит в руках медный грош. То поставит его на ребро и закрутит, то, прижав пальцем, возит по изрезанным ножом доскам. В центре зала, у самого очага, за уставленным блюдами с мясом, соленьями и белым хлебом огромным столом сидит большая ватага гномов, им незнакомых. Они шумно едят, льют внутрь себя пинту за пинтой доброе пиво, не считаясь с пролитым, хохочут и так стучат по дереву пудовыми кулаками, что подпрыгивают чаши и блюда. Один — самый веселый, заводила компании, от чьих шуток сильнее всего колышутся животы у собравшихся, время от времени глядит в сторону их стола. Фили встает и уходит — его окликает хозяин, призывно машет рукой в сторону чулана, отгороженного занавеской. Чужак, прихватив две полные кружки, подсаживается к Кили и, улыбаясь, протягивает ему пиво. О чем-то спрашивает, добродушно кивает односложным, коротким ответам. Сам говорит — охотно и много. Допив, оставляет на столе золотой и, не слушая протестов Кили, уходит к своим, на прощание ласково заглянув в глаза — близко-близко склонившись. Кили фыркает и, толкнув лавку ногой, опирается спиной на толстые, разорванные трещинами бревна. Золото — небрежно оброненной каплей из чаши чужой, удачливой жизни — тускло блестит на столе.

 

Камень потемнел, картинка чуть расплылась, готовясь смениться другой, но вдруг снова возникла.

 

Утро. Идет сильный дождь. Задний двор того же трактира. Вчерашние гномы в надвинутых капюшонах стоят вокруг братьев хмурой толпой. У их ног лежит тело, обернутое холстиной. Ближе к верхнему краю ткань пропитана кровью — видно, убитому взрезали горло от уха до уха. Чужак тянет нож из ножен на поясе Фили — брат застыл, словно каменный, смотрит поверх их голов. Лезвие чисто, но на рукояти, в межрядьях узора — бурые пятна. Вмиг все вокруг приходит в движение. Их оттесняют друг от друга, кто-то тащит веревку, ладит петлю на суку старого облетевшего клена, забросавшего землю вокруг себя желтыми листьями. Кили дергается, кричит, но где там вырваться, когда держат четыре пары могучих рук, привыкших к молоту и топору. Фили не видно за спинами — лишь на мгновенье мелькают светлые волосы, собранные чьей-то рукой в длинный, небрежный хвост. Вдруг брат оборачивается и долго, не мигая, смотрит на Кили. Тот вновь отчаянно рвется и, получив удар в живот, виснет на чьих-то руках. Закрывает глаза.

 

— Печальный вышел у правды конец, не считаешь?

 

— Нет... Нет! Ты снова мне лжешь! — Кили отшатнулся от камня, в самом центре которого по-прежнему невидимый ветер трогал опавшее золото клена, втоптанное в лужи и грязь множеством гномьих сапог и раскачивал веревку с петлей, перекинутую через ветку.

— Гном, для заждавшегося награды ты что-то больно капризен. И так тебе плохо, и эдак — не хорошо. В конце концов, мне что за дело? Сам решай, что ты хочешь для брата: покоя и мира или несчастий и гибели, — в раздражении хлестнув по камню, ведьма отбросила лист и пошла вглубь пещеры, давая понять, что больше с ним говорить не желает. 

Кусая губы, Кили силился уложить в голове кусочки этой мозаики, перемешавшей ложь и правду. Если он будет настаивать на своем — вполне может быть, что рано или поздно Торин узнает о них и изгонит. И мама — тут он нервно сглотнул и затряс головой, отгоняя увиденное — такое тоже возможно. В то, что Фили сможет кого-то убить, да еще по такому ничтожному поводу — подумаешь, они же просто болтали! — в это Кили не поверил ни на миг. Но стать изгнанниками им будет тяжко...

Пусть. Зато они будут вместе.

И медный грош на столе перед Фили... Явно последний. А зачем, интересно, хозяин трактира звал его в тот чулан? Там явно не кухня была и ни выход на двор, где могла бы понадобиться помощь безденежного гнома, готового отработать их с братом ужин. Отработать...

Да что за чушь ему лезет в голову!

Он снова затряс головой, даже застонал от напряжения. С силой потер руками лицо.

— Ты совсем меня заморочила! Я знаю точно: Фили несчастен сейчас...

— Ничего ты не знаешь, — ядовито расхохоталась ведьма из своего угла. — Иначе не метался бы уже битый час между выбором — простым и понятным. И раз ты настолько глуп, что совсем не видишь ясного, как лунная ночь, решения, останешься здесь еще на три года — авось поумнеешь.

Задохнувшись от ярости, Кили с силой сжал кулаки — стебель папоротника, который он зачем-то схватил с камня, жалобно хрустнул в его руках.

Ведьма ойкнула и поперхнулась смехом. Встала, осторожно пошла ему навстречу, протягивая руку.

— Зачем ты взял папоротник? Дай мне его.

Кили вновь сжал кулак — заскрипели смятые листья. Ведьма, дернувшись, остановилась. Словно споткнулась.

— Гном, эта шутка не к месту. Верни мне то, чем завладел обманом.

— Ты низкая, подлая тварь, еще смеешь мне говорить об обмане? — Кили, быстро скрутив лист, свил из него кольцо. Ведьма скрючилась, согнувшись чуть не до пола, несмотря на всю свою необъятную тучность. — Три года измывалась надо мной, как хотела и теперь, когда сама же сказала, что все позади, вновь хочешь меня одурачить! Я верну тебе твой колдовской веник только в обмен на свободу и... Фили, — на мгновенье запнувшись, твердо закончил он.

— Без папоротника я сделать ничего не смогу.

— Опять ты мне лжешь!

— Клянусь, это правда!

— Как можно верить тому, кто обманул столько раз?

— Придется поверить, гном, иначе ты навек останешься здесь.

Кили застыл. Видя его нерешительность, ведьма рванулась к нему, попутно швырнув под ноги гребень — тот самый, что уже обратился однажды в шипящий змеиный клубок. Гребень вновь распался на отдельные зубья, и каждый из них зашевелился, вытягиваясь в длину, начиная блестеть чешуей...

Кили не стал дожидаться, что будет дальше. Отпрянув, кинулся к выходу из пещеры, все так же крепко стискивая в руке порядком измятый стебель. Ведьма, с визгом вскочила на спины змеям, которые, ничуть не потревоженные ее чудовищным весом, сплелись у нее под ногами в живой ковер и повлекли ее к выходу.

Кили мчался по берегу что есть дух. Давно он так не бегал. Разбрызгивая воду, оступаясь, то и дело оглядывался — ведьма не отставала. Он припустил вдвое, не разбирая дороги, несся вдоль кромки воды. Перепрыгивал через камни. Большие валуны приходилось огибать. От живого ковра отделилось несколько змей, достигших к тому времени гигантских размеров. Яростно шипя и прядая распахнутыми пастями в его сторону, они начали все дальше и дальше отжимать его от воды в сторону большого камня. Того самого, где ведьма творила свое колдовство.

Выбора не было — обогнать змей ему не удавалось. Кили чувствовал, что дикий бег на исходе: глаза застилала красная пелена, сердце рвалось из горла с каждый новым разрывающим легкие вдохом.

Он взбежал на камень и замер на его краю — пути дальше не было. Вскинул папоротник над головой.

— Прежде, чем ты хоть мизинцем коснешься меня — я сломаю эту проклятую штуку напополам. И плевать мне, что ты сделаешь со мной дальше. Хватит, я все решил для себя. Больше играть по твоим правилам я не стану.

Ведьма, не дойдя десятка шагов, сошла с шевелящегося ковра и разглядывала его с интересом.

— Однако, гном, не ожидала я от тебя такой прыти. Ты по-прежнему полон сюрпризов. Вот уж не думала, что с тобой будет столько возни. Ладно, пошутили — и будет. Верни мне мой жезл. Последний раз прошу по-хорошему.

Кили упрямо мотнул головой. Ведьма, оскалившись, стала тянуть к нему руки, не сходя с места. Они становились все длиннее и длиннее — заколыхались в воздухе, словно водоросли, влекомые течением, истончились, но все так же неотвратимо приближались к нему с каждым мигом.

Кили невольно отшатнулся назад и еле удержал равновесие — из под ног посыпались мелкое крошево камней. Шевелящиеся пальцы — прозрачные, серо-белесые, с обозначившимися сквозь редкую плоть костями — маячили уже почти перед самым его лицом. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть...

Тогда он зажмурился и переломил папоротник пополам. Сухой щелчок вышел почти неслышным, но в то же мгновение колышущиеся перед ним руки опали на землю и, скрючившись, замерли, а сам он, ударенный мягкой волной — словно воздух вокруг него сложился в кулак и толкнул его у грудь — полетел со скалы в озерную воду.

Ударившись наотмашь спиной, сначала оглох и ослеп. Стал медленно погружаться на дно. Но через мгновенье очнулся и, бешено работая руками и ногами, устремился наверх. Вода оказалась не по-летнему ледяной — видно, в этом месте близко к поверхности выходили ключи. Кили обычно старался избегать лишний раз заходить в озеро — не ровен час, русалки привяжутся или другая какая подводная тварь. Как все нормальные гномы, плавать он не умел. Отчаянно шлепая ладонями, поднимая тучи брызг, кашляя и задыхаясь, он силился разобрать сквозь налипшие на лицо волосы, в какой стороне берег. Кое-как очистив лицо, увидел, что скала в этом месте сильно нависала над водой, и упал он довольно далеко от нее. Но самое ужасное — со всех сторон рядом с ним шлепались змеи, летевшие сверху, словно лучник выпускал стрелы, одну за одной. Вынырнув, они вытягивали над водой свои треугольные головы и плыли к нему, постепенно окружая.

Кили еще сильнее замолотил по воде, пытаясь добраться до берега прежде, чем вокруг него сомкнется ядовитое кольцо. Но змеи были явно проворней.

Отчаявшись, он на мгновение замер и вдруг услышал голос над ухом:

— Эй, гном, держись.

Обернулся — и увидел Никси, бесшумно вынырнувшую у него за спиной, пока он рубил кулаками воду.

— Ты?! Что ты делаешь здесь? Разве ночью тебя не съели? — тут же хлебнул воды и закашлялся.

— Нет. Привычный ход вещей изменился. Ты сумел его изменить. Вчера ночью, когда хотел защитить меня от сестер. Великая мать решила оставить меня. Сделать Никси великой матерью после себя. А королевой назначила Руту. Хватайся же, гном, — она протянула ему руку. — Я плачу добром за добро.

— Все вы здесь... добрые... Одна добрее другой, — Кили, отчаянно толкаясь в пустоту ногами, оглянулся по сторонам — змеи медленно приближались. — Если я поверю, а ты в ответ...

— Не если, — оборвала русалка. — Или поверишь, или умрешь.

Кили выругался и вцепился в протянутую руку. Русалка притянула его к себе, обняла, так изогнула хвост, что он смог почувствовать ногами опору. Серые дымчатые глаза оказались от него совсем близко. Возле самого лица шевелились губы, покрытые капельками воды — тонкие, едва тронутые розовым, словно самый простенький кварц.

— Никси! Оставь его! Ты не посмеешь мне помешать! — донесся откуда-то сверху истошный визг ведьмы.

— Ну же, гном... Хватит смелости довести до конца то, что начал? Время бежит... но все еще можно вернуть...

Больше не слушая, Кили дернулся к ней и с размаху влепил поцелуй в шевелящиеся бледные губы. Никси в ответ обняла его за шею руками и прильнула всем телом. Обернула ноги хвостом, потянула вниз, за собой. Открыв под водой глаза, Кили силился оторвать ее от себя — бесполезно. Она оказалась страшной тяжелой — оба камнем спускались на дно. Легкие затопило огнем, руки сами собой потянулись к горлу, царапали кожу. Свинцовая тяжесть все сильнее давила на плечи, в каждом ухе словно подрывные заряды рвались. Свет угасал. Вокруг метались какие-то смутные тени. Вот ведьма, смеясь, заглянула ему в лицо. Вот склонилась над ним печальная Никси. Вот совсем рядом мелькнули знакомые светлые косы — это было последнее, что Кили видел, прежде, чем закрыть глаза.

 

* * *

 

— Эй, Кили, ты что?! Что ты делаешь? Ты в своем уме? — Фили, сильно перегнувшись за край, судорожно шарил в темной воде, силясь найти вывалившегося за борт брата. Раз за разом хватая пальцами пустоту, наконец, с отчаяния сам погрузил лицо в воду. И сразу увидел — чуть в стороне. Течением их разнесло, пока он, бросив удочку, бежал на нос от кормы. Перегнувшись чуть не по пояс, схватил Кили за волосы и с трудом втянул его в лодку. Принялся хлестать по щекам, трясти что есть силы за плечи, с дикой тревогой вглядываясь в лицо, за пару мгновений побледневшее до синевы, словно тот час провел под водой. — Ты что, заснул? Очнись же, наконец!

Кили закашлялся и схватился за грудь. Резко сел, ошалело глядя перед собой. Изо рта и из носа ручьями хлынула вода. Все так же отчаянно кашляя, он попытался что-то сказать склонившемуся над ним брату, судорожно цепляясь за него руками. Тот, видя, что несостоявшийся утопленник, похоже, умирать передумал, сел рядом с ним, крепко обнял. Кили же, то разрывая объятия, то стискивая брата сам что есть силы, обшаривал глазами его лицо, гладил и прижимался, что-то быстро и неразборчиво бормоча. Чуть отдышавшись, принялся вести себя еще более странно. То порывался вскочить, чтобы осмотреть дальний пустынный берег, от которого они отплыли ранним утром порыбачить вдвоем, как всегда любили. То бешено рылся в дорожном мешке, вытряхнув все его содержимое на дно лодки. Не найдя, что искал, рассмеялся счастливым, безумным смехом. Наконец, затихнув, прильнул к Фили, озадаченно следившим за его метаниями. Спрятал лицо на груди.

— Фили, мне приснился ужасный сон. Рассказать — не поверишь. Видно, сморило на солнце. Я видел...

— Ну, братец, с тобой вечно хватает историй, и без еще одной твоей выдумки я точно как-нибудь переживу. То вертелся все утро, мне рыбу ловить не давал, а то замер на носу и в воду затеял смотреть. Досмотрелся — за борт свалился. Насилу я тебя вытащил. Что ты там увидел такого, что так поманило к себе?

— Да не видел я там ничего. Просто почудилось, — Кили, окончательно придя в себя, фыркнул, потряс мокрой головой, окатив Фили брызгами, с наслаждением потянулся и посмотрел на небо из под руки. Вновь сильно прижался к брату.

— Фили, поклянись, что скажешь мне сейчас правду.

— Чего тебе?

— Сперва поклянись.

— Хорошо, клянусь не врать. Но недолго.

Кили коротко рассмеялся и ткнул его локтем.

— Вечно с тобой ни о чем серьезном нельзя говорить. Помни, ты поклялся...

— Помню, помню. А ты зря тянешь время.

— Ты счастлив?

— Что за дурацкий вопрос? — Фили, опешив, пожал плечами. — Ты же сам знаешь все.

— Ты никогда не жалел, что все так сложилось у нас?

— О чем? Что Махал из второй половины моего сердца создал мне брата? Что я ради него готов умереть? Об этом я должен жалеть? — Фили удивленно вскинул брови и, хитро прищурившись, продолжил. — Правда, братец вышел слегка глуповатым. Вопросы какие-то странные задает...

Получив еще один возмущенный тычок под ребра, Фили обнял его и с тревогой заглянул в по-прежнему бледное лицо, на которое медленно возвращался привычный румянец.

— Чудной ты сегодня какой. Давай вот что сделаем — поплыли к той песчаной косе. Рыбы нам все равно не видать. А так хоть костер разведем, обсохнем немного. Может, еще разок искупаемся, — он усмехнулся. — Только в этот раз давай без одежды. Ты сможешь на весла-то сесть?

Кили молча кивнул.

— Хорошо, давай тогда слева обойдем Эсгарот и...

— Нет! Слева — нет! Туда нельзя! Справа, только так можно будет пройти, — Кили вновь что есть силы вцепился в его руки.

— Ну, как скажешь. Справа — так справа. И, пожалуй, я сам пока погребу. А то ты меня целый день сегодня так и будешь пугать своими криками. Что нашло на тебя, можешь сказать, наконец? И где это ты так приложился? В кузнице вчера, что ли? — Фили, поправляя его мокрую растерзанную рубаху, озадаченно коснулся пальцами ярко алевших отметин, будто чем-то горячим мазнуло.

Кили накрыл его руку своей.

— Не помню. Наверное, в кузнице, — кивнул, соглашаясь, и вдруг сказал невпопад. — Я люблю тебя, Фили. Слышишь? И буду любить всегда. Что бы со мной ни случилось.

— Я тоже, братишка, — замешкавшись, тот вновь с удивлением взглянул в лицо младшему. — Да что с тобой, наконец?

Кили счастливо рассмеялся и прошептал, обвивая шею Фили руками:

— Ничего. Это был только сон. А теперь я проснулся.


End file.
